Gundam SEED: L2 Sovereign
by Patriot-112
Summary: In C.E. 67, the L2 Colony Cluster rose in revolt against the Atlantic Federation, and became the first Space Nation...the Stal Coalition. This inspires the Zodiac Alliance to do the same. Now during the war between Natural and Coordinator, events will force the Coalition to enter the conflict against Genetic racism. However, they won't be alone. Rated T for now, M-rating later.
1. Chapter 1

**Patriot-112: _Hey there, everyone. Since I've decided to quit writing Gundam SEED: Nation Of The Ice, which is now under new ownership, I've felt really disappointed. Not just at my lack of interest, but also my own laziness. Hence, why I came up with this redemption fic, however, instead of the Antarctic Continent, the focus will be on the mostly neglected Lagrange Point 2, which the leading government will be named the Stal Coalition._**

_**I hope my fans of NOTI can forgive me for not being there, but I hope that NEBSparky86 will continue where I left off and make it a good fic to remember. Now then, let us proceed.**_

* * *

_**-Prologue-**_

_At the Beginning of the Cosmic Era, as a result of the Reconstruction War, new nations begin to rise from the ashes of the old era... which included the super nations such as the Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian Federation, the Republic of East Asia, the Oceania Union, and finally, the United States of South America._

_Other, minor nations that were born from the devastating war were the Orb Union, the Kingdom of Scandinavia, the Equatorial Union, and the South African Union, the last being a puppet nation of the Atlantic Federation._

_When the Space Colony program was initiated, a large number of Space Colonies were built in order to alleviate population levels on the Earth. One of these clusters of colonies, was in the Lagrange Gravitational Point 2 area, behind the dark side of the Moon, AKA, L2._

_As a result millions of people decided to emigrate into space, seeking a new life._

_However, tensions will begin to rise, as George Glenn, a prominent folk hero, gave a confession that he was a Coordinator, a genetically enhanced human with amazing abilities. This resulted in many critical voices speaking out, with the majority coming from the Environmental Group... Blue Cosmos, who radically opposed coordinator technology._

_Thus began the turbulent tension years, when Coordinators and moderate Naturals, normal born humans, across the globe were persecuted because of their genes, and were forced to flee into space, mostly to the L5 and L2 Colony Clusters._

_Then, in C.E. 67, the Space Colonial Alliance, a Revolutionary Group opposed to the Sponsor Nations treatment of the PLANTs, and the other pro-Coordinator Space Colonies, launches a popular revolution that lasts for 3 months, and results in the expulsion of the Sponsor Nation Forces, and the establishment of the first Space Colony Nation, the Stal Coalition. Among the weapons used, was the mobile suit, which proved to be a very deciding factor._

_Following the Coalition's example, The Zodiac Alliance presses forward it's demands for more autonomy, and eventually becomes the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, or ZAFT. _

_However, tensions soon turn into a full-scale war._

_On February 14th C.E 70, after the destruction of the U.N. Council during the Tragedy of Copernicus, the newly founded Earth Alliance declared war upon ZAFT. However, Blue Cosmos, having worked its way deep into the E.A, used their influence to deploy and launch three Nuclear Warheads at the PLANTs. While two were stopped, the one missile which made it through destroyed the Agricultural Colony of Junius 7, killing over 20,000 Civilians. There would've been more if the PLANTs hadn't been warned before hand_

_This tragedy was received with very negative views from the Stal Coalition, the Orb Union, and many of the other nations who accepted both Coordinators and Naturals. However, despite being in an unofficial war with Blue Cosmos, the Stal Coalition refused to partake in war against the more numerical Earth Alliance, despite having better technology and M.S._

_However, the people of the Stal L2 Cluster know, that eventually, they'll enter the war whether they want to or not._

_After almost 11 months of fighting had passed, the end of the war was no where in sight, and the Stal Coalition governing body, the United Council realized that the war was beginning to get too far out of control._

_And now, on January 25th, of Year 71 of the Cosmic Era, the discovery of a Top Secret project in the Orb Colony of Heliopolis, prompts a team of Stal Special Forces, along with allies from the Takeo Foundation, to investigate..._

* * *

_**Phase-01**_

_**The False Peace**_

* * *

_**Orb Union Colony of Heliopolis, Lagrange Point Three**_

_**January 25th, C.E. 71**_

* * *

The Space Colony of Heliopolis, an O'Neil Island-3 Type, of the Orb Union, was sitting peacefully in it's place in the Lagrange Point Three, or L3, as it's solar panels, and the cylinder itself, spinned at a decent pace. The space colony was constructed during the early decades of the Cosmic Era, and was one of the only few colonies not in a colony cluster, like the Stal Coalition colonies of L2. Of course, that would be unwise considering the current war going on, between the Coordinators of ZAFT, the military branch of the PLANT Colonies of L5, and the Earth Alliance, influenced by the former environmental-turned-terrorist group, Blue Cosmos.

Normally, one would be concerned that a single colony will be way out in L3 all by itself, endangering it's inhabitants. However, with the exception of the Eurasian military satellite of Artemis, Heliopolis was as far away from the war as anyone could get. There was no strategic value to the colony, nothing either side would gain from attacking it. So it was safe to believe that war would never come to Heliopolis, or to the Orb Union, here.

Of course, that assumption was about to be proven false, as while using the peaceful atmosphere of the colony as a veil, the Earth Alliance was making the final adjustments to it's G-Weapons project. The project was considered the final hope of the EA, which would help in breaking the deadlock stalemate that the two sides were now in.

With the help of Morgenroete, Orb's main military supplier, and Rondo Gina Sahaku, the head of the Sahaku Noble Family, the G-Project had progressed far, and were almost in the final stages of being completed. However, despite their attempts to keep it secret, the project was found out anyway. Not just by ZAFT, but the Stal Coalition's military, the SCAF, as well.

Thus, waiting in the Asteroid field behind the colony, a small group of ships floated in place, observing the colony. They were primarily colored a gunmetal grey, but had different colored trim. The lead vessel, the largest of them, known as a _Dauntless_-class battleship, was colored a dark grey with a cobalt trim. The words on the top 'arm' of the vessel were colored white, revealing it as the _Resilient_.

On the bridge of the vessel, wearing a grey naval officer's uniform was a man who looked to be in his late 30's, standing about 6' tall, and had red hair in a caesar cut, and dark grey eyes. Around him were men and women, all of whom wore a similar uniform, however the women's versions were more of a light grey color.

The man looked at the colony in front of him, his eyes narrowed as if he was peering into the habitual area of the O'Neil Island Type, as if looking for something in particular. He gave a sigh as one of the bridge crew, a female ensign, came up to officer, one Samuel A. Kobinski, looked at the female officer.

"Report..." the man said.

"Sir, the EA transport with the G-Weapon pilots onboard has just arrived, right on schedule." the young woman, who had indigo colored hair and yellow eyes said, and the officer nodded.

"Good, and the Team on the_ Brazos_?" he asked.

"They've entered the colony as well," the ensign said, "They have not alerted the militia to their presence yet."

The captain nodded at that, seeing the operation was going as planned.

"Good," he said, "And the ZAFT Forces that are on the other side of the colony?"

The ensign eyes narrowed a bit, "They haven't moved, but I assume they will soon." she said, and the Captain gave a sigh.

"Have the crew and ship go to general quarters," he said, "If the commander of that ZAFT task force is who I think he is, we better make damn sure we get the hell out of here, fast."

The ensign saluted and headed back to what she was doing.

The Admiral gave a sigh as he looked back out of the viewing window of the bridge. Over 10 years ago, when he was still an aspiring engineer, he presented the theory of Mobile Suits to R.E.I., which soon spread to the Takeo Foundation, and the PLANTs.

During the Three Month Revolution, that theory was put to the test, and the SCA, before becoming the Stal Coalition, gained independence for the L2 Colony Cluster. And the key to that freedom, was the mobile suits he helped design, and were used effectively to drive the Atlantic Federation Troops of the then-Sponsor Nations from the Colonies, and establish themselves as the first space nation. Then, a few years after that conflict, the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, aka, ZAFT, made their debut with their own mobile suits.

Since then, the Mobile suit has proven quite effective in conflict.

But now, the possibility of the Earth Alliance, led by the BC-influenced Atlantic Federation, obtaining the power of mobile suits was fast approaching. And once used in vast numbers, is threatening the safety of, not just the Colonies of Stal or the PLANTs, but the neutral nations who are friendly to Coordinators, including Stal's Earth ally, the Sovereign State of Japan.

He sighed, knowing that when Mobile Suits came out, it was only a matter of time before the Alliance constructed their own suits, and they, along with ZAFT and Morningstar, will lose the advantage. The only reason the EA has been holding out against ZAFT is thanks to their numerical advantage, and the resources and production facilities of earth. The moment the EA begins mass production of Mobile Suits like how they mass produce tanks and linear artillery, ZAFT is going to be needing a lot of help.

"Captain, move the _Gyrfalcon_ closer to the colony, but not too close." Kobinski said, "Once our G-weapons come out, I'd want them picked up quickly, so we can get out of here."

"Aye sir," The Captain said, as he relayed the orders to the Comm officer, as one of the ships in the fleet slowly began to move closer to the colony.

The Admiral could only watch, as the said ship began it's course toward the O'Neil Cylinder.

_'Soon...it will begin_,'

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Inside Heliopolis**_

* * *

A group of people dressed in Normal Pilot Suits, and carrying firearms with LBE gear carrying pouches of ammunition, were floating through the passageways of the colony, towards their intended destination. The color was a distinctive brown with grey trim, with a few exceptions. One of them was wearing an Emerald Green normal suit, and had a female figure, their helmet visor hiding their face as it was polarized.

The group finally arrived at a door, as one of the brown suited men held his hand up in a halt gesture. He then signaled for another brown suit to come up, and then pointed to a console next to the door. The brown suited man nodded as he pulled out a small handheld device, plugging it into the terminal, as he started typing into it. After a few moments of typing, the light on the door turned green as it slid open.

The group then proceeded through the door, and meeting them on the other side was the sight of the inside of Heliopolis, which was not new to the group considering they all grew up in a similar place. The group then continued as the simulated gravity the colony provided prevented them from floating. They then approached the crest of a hill and peered down at a group of buildings with a bridge in front of them, which was packed with trailers and military vehicles.

The leader, brought up a pair of binoculars and looked at the assembled traffic jam on the bridge.

"There are the first prototypes," he said, as he looked passed the bridge, and focused on a building that had the appearance of a hangar, "And there is the hangar where our objective is."

He lowered the binoculars and turned toward the group and focused on the Emerald clad woman and another brown suit.

"You two know what to do." the Leader said, "Once we reach the facility, we split up. I'll take half of the team with me to gather as much as we can, while you take the rest to secure the other prototypes. Understood?"

The two nodded, and the leader motioned to the entire group.

"Let's move!" he ordered and the team of Stal Coalition Special Forces headed off to complete their mission. However, they were unaware of another group of eyes on them as they moved off the hill and headed for the facility.

"What the hell is Stal doing here?" Yzak Joule said, as he and the rest of the ZAFT infiltration team watched at a distance.

"It looks like we aren't the only ones after the EA's prototypes... " Another Red suited pilot said, the only one with a more female form. "Considering REI's reputation, I wouldn't put it past them having known about this from the beginning... "

"Amy's right." Athrun Zala said, as he glanced to Yzak "Any ideas?"

Yzak thought about it for a moment before he looked at the only female in their group "Amy, you take some of the squad, follow them and see what they're up too." He said, "The rest of us will proceed with the mission as planned."

Amy nodded "Got it, see you at the Rendezvous." She said, "Be sure to save a Prototype for me." She signalled three of the Greencoats to follow her as they headed to follow the Stal Coalition soldiers.

"You think there could more Prototypes than what intel told us?" asked Dearka, while Yzak shook his head.

"I'm not sure," he said, "But if there are, I'm gonna kick the idiot who gave us crappy intel in the balls."

That resulted in a few of the team to chuckle.

"Right now let's focus on the mission." Said Athrun, "Miguel and the others should be on their way right about now."

* * *

_**Meanwhile - Elsewhere in the colony**_

* * *

"Don't you think your looking through the news a bit too much, Jaden?" A young man with dark brown hair and blue/purplish colored eyes said, sitting at a Gazebo.

"I like to be well informed," Said the young man sitting across the bench, looking through the news feeds from his laptop. He was wearing a red and black vest-like shirt, and matching red and black pants, and had a pair of sunglasses currently sitting on the bench. He had short spiked black hair and crimson red eyes. "And for good reason - looks like ZAFT finally took over Kaohsiung."

"You seem to support ZAFT a lot, Jaden." said the brown haired teen, "You planning on joining them?"

Jaden Kaeto winced a bit at that info, before scratching the back of his head. "Well, not exactly. I just like to watch history being made. Of course, the Wong Family Massacre isn't something I enjoy." he said, chuckling a bit before he frowned "But, look at it like this… when you measure the moral scale between ZAFT and the EA, at least ZAFT isn't willing to fling nuclear weapons at civilian colonies. Sure ZAFT isn't perfect, they did commit to the April Fools crisis which practically crippled the Earth power grid killing who knows how many people… but what would you do after someone shot Nukes at you? You'd want to make sure that didn't happen again."

The younger teen listened to Jaden, as he soaked in the words he was hearing. He knew that ZAFT had a cause to make sure the PLANTs weren't threatened again, such as cutting off the EA's route to space by capturing the mass drivers under the latter's control, or dropping N-Jammers on the planet to ensure the use of nuclear weapons is negated. Still, doesn't excuse the lives lost, though.

"Either way, we've both got more important things to worry about." Jaden said, "We've got most of Kato's work done, so just as long as-"

"Hey Kira! Jaden!" A voice called out, causing Jaden to groan.

"Damn you Murphy's Law..." He muttered, as a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes, and a young woman with light brown hair and blue eyes walked towards them.

"There you guys are, we've been looking all over for you!" The man, Tolle Koenig said.

Jaden groaned "I am going to predict what your about to say," he said, "Professor Kato decided to be a lazy asshole again, and is pretty much cancelling our weekend so we can finish that damn project of his?"

The two new arrivals blinked at that. "Uh yeah," said the young woman, Miriallia Haw, and Tolle's girlfriend, "How did you know that?"

The sound of a forehead impacting the small table of the gazebo was heard throughout the park as Jaden began muttering curses at slave driving professors and their damn projects.

"Really?" Kira asked, as he groaned as well. "We've only just finished the work he dumped on us _yesterday_! "

"Well, you two are among the best programmers and engineers in the colony." Mirallia Haw said with a small giggle, "Of course Kato'd ask for you help."

"He does this every. Time." Jaden groaned out. "Whenever he wants shit done, he always comes to us instead of just doing it himself! Or better yet, why not hire someone to do it? Bloodied Slave Driver..."

Tolle and Miriallia could only chuckle at their friend's ire, before the sound of the news broadcast got their attention. Tolle walked around and looked at the screen of the laptop with a curious look on his face.

"Development on the news?" he asked and Jaden nodded.

"Yup, the EA just got their asses handed to them again in Taiwan." he said, as the screen showed the reporter in the foreground, wearing a flak vest as two ZAFT Mobile Suits, ZGMF-1017 GiNNs were blasting away at the Alliance positions.

"If this was from last week, then they might've already taken Kaohsiung," said Tolle as Jaden turned off the computer.

"Kaohsiung isn't that far away from home, is it?" Mirallia asked, sounding a bit worried. "Will the homeland be alright?"

"Birdy?" The all-too familiar mechanical chirp sounded off, as Kira's green and yellow robotic bird landed on top of Jaden's head, causing him to growl.

"I got you this time..." he muttered, slowly raising his hands, before he quickly tried to grab the bird… only for it to jump from his grasp and flew away. "Damn! I swear I'll turn you into scrap metal one of these days!"

The others just chuckled at Jaden's expense. After a minute, they calmed down and Tolle answered his girlfriend's question.

"There's no need to worry about it though, Mir." he said, "Even though there close, Orb is neutral. I could never think of Orb turning into a battlefield."

Jaden shot a glare at the flying mechanical bird before he sighed "I hate to say it, but it may not always be like that." He said, causing the others to blink. "Orb is neutral for now, yes… but how long do you think that's gonna last? With Kaohsiung lost, the EA only has the Victorica and Panama mass drivers to reach space. Without them, the EA can't supply their space forces. If they lose those Mass Drivers… who has the next available Mass Drivers not under ZAFT control? The Orb Union and Japan."

"You don't think the EA would attack Orb, would you?" Mirallia asked, and Jaden shrugged.

"It wouldn't surprise me," he said. "No one thought they'd be stupid enough to nuke a PLANT colony, and look what happened. For now, we're fine… but if ZAFT manages to take Panama and Victoria, the Earth forces will get desperate… and while Orb has the highest technology on the planet, rivaled only by what REI and the Takeo Foundation create, the EA will get desperate - and Orb does not have the numbers to stand up against the EA's manpower alone. While neutrality is doing us good is keeping us out of the war… when the war comes to us, Orb is going to find itself with no allies to call upon when shit inevitably hits the fan."

"W-What about Japan?" asked Mir a little frightened by that prospect, "They're closest to EA territory, and they have a Mass Driver as well."

Jaden nodded at that. "True, but while they're in danger of being invaded, they're being supported by R.E.I., who gives them funds, M.S., and Iron Raven PMCs to help train their forces and defend their homeland. Not to mention they're an ally of the Stal Coalition." he said. "Then there's also the Takeo Foundation, whose always had strong ties to their homeland. If the EA attacked Japan, they'd have a fight against three of the most advanced military forces in the earth sphere, plus two of the most powerful private militaries as well. If the EA attacked Japan, then they might as well be declaring war on all of them. They may have a manpower advantage, but if Stal and Japan officially get into the war alongside ZAFT? The EA will lose the one advantage they have… at least until they eventually make their own mobile suits - that will be the real tide changer."

The couple could only gulp at the thought of that. If the EA somehow got Mobile Suits...Heaven help them.

"So, uh, anyway," said Tolle as he scratched the back of his head nervously, "Shall we be getting back to the lab?"

Jaden could only chuckle as he began to pack, but noticed Kira was staring off into space. "Kira?" he asked, waving his hand in front of his face. "Earth to Kira, come in!"

This snapped Kira out of his daze as he jumped a bit in surprise "Gah, wha?" He shouted.

Jaden sighed, shaking his head with a smile. "You need to stop daydreaming Kira," he said with a light chuckle. "Especially when we've got work to do - come on, let's get cracking."

"R-right!" Kira said, as he quickly began packing his things up.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, outside the colony**_

_**ZAFT Nazca-class Vesalius**_

* * *

Inside the bridge of the Vesalius, Captain Frederick Ades's eyes narrowed as he looked at a report from the infiltration team, sent via an encrypted channel. "Commander, you might want to see this." He informed.

On the bridge, a man wearing a white ZAFT uniform and a white Mask floated over to Ades, as he looked at the report. Had his mask not covered his eyes, Ades would of seen them narrow ever so slightly "Stal Coalition commandos?" He asked, "What are they doing here?"

"Yzak believes they must of heard about the EA prototypes as well." Ades said, "It's entirely possible, I wouldn't put it past Stal and R.E.I. to have known about this for quite a while... what should they do sir?"

Rau Le Creuset was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Have the team continue with the mission." he said, "We'll leave them be for now, and have the Council handle this."

He then went to his seat before checking his watch. "It's almost time," he said, "If we plan this right, we'll prevent the Earth Forces from mass producing their own mobile suits."

Ades nodded and turned back to the crew.

"All hands we are moving up to condition Yellow!," he announced.

* * *

_**Meanwhile - Inside the Colony**_

_**With Kira**_

* * *

"I'm telling you, its nothing like that!"

"Really? You're lying."

"Yeah! Why won't you just come out and admit it?"

"But I told you..."

This was the sight Jaden, Kira, Tolle and Mirallia walked towards as the four of them reached the vehicle terminal, as three girls went on gossiping. The most notable of them being a young woman about 16, possibly 17 years old with long neck length crimson red hair and pale blue eyes. She glanced up as they approached and smiled "Ah, hey Mirallia!"

Miriallia waved to them as she smiled, "Hey there!" she said as one of the girls walked up to her.

"I bet you know, Miriallia," the girl said, causing the copper headed girl to blink.

"Know what?" she asked, while the redhead looked embarrassed.

"Come on, stop it!," she said, as the third girl spoke up.

"She's got a letter from Sai Argyle, but she's not saying anything!" she said, while both Kira, and Jaden blinked at that info.

"Will you two give it a rest!" Flay Allster shouted threateningly, only for the two girls to giggle as they hopped out of her grasp. Jaden glanced at Kira, who was looking a bit jealous - granted he didn't blame him. He knew Kira's had a crush on Flay Allster for a long time now - in fact almost all of his friends knew about the Crush with the exception of Sai and Flay. Jaden too would admit that he was a bit… attracted to Flay, of course the fact her Father is one of Blue Cosmos's top members and supporters, and plenty of that old propaganda has leaked from her father and into her was rather evident. If her attitude were a bit different…

His thoughts were interrupted by a short cough behind them, as Jaden and Kira glanced behind where a woman and two men stood behind them. "If your not moving on, mind if I do?" The woman asked.

Jaden's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses, but stepped out of the way "Sorry, go ahead." He said, as the three walked passed them, entering the next terminal car.

_'EA soldiers… Navy probably._' He thought, as they drove off. _'Must be here to pick up the Archangel and the Prototypes. Good riddance._'

"What's the big deal, anyway!?" he heard Flay snap, and turned as the girl and her friends walked off, or rather stormed off in Flay's case as they headed to board a terminal car.

"How about that Sai," He heard Tolle say, and he resisted the urge to groan as he rolled his eyes.

_'Oh great...,'_ he thought to himself, '_...here comes the Pest-mode_,'

"Writing a love letter to Flay Allster? That's a surprise," He said, before he put his hands on Kira's shoulders "But he could prove to be a strong rival to you, Mr. Kira Yamato!" With that he walked towards the next car, Mir giggling as she followed, leaving Kira gaping like a fish.

"But, I'm not... " He tried to say, but neither of them listened as Jaden sighed, shaking his head as he headed towards the car as well. Both he and Kira got in the front seats, while Tolle and Miriallia jumped into the back, and then the car took off, heading toward their destination.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Heliopolis Traffic Control Room.**_

* * *

The staff in the Colony traffic control room were manning their stations. making sure that any ship coming won't crash by accident. They were also a bit edgy since this was the last day that the Alliance Top Secret Project would stay here, and the sooner they're gone the better.

"Man, I can't wait till the EA leaves," said one of the staff members, "I feel like I've been walking barefooted on pins and needles with them around."

"Same here man," the second Staff member said, as he sighed, leaning back. "We can finally relax for a bit..."

At them moment however, a small alarm began beeping on their consoles,and they immediately sprung into action. After a few minutes they finally found out what the fuss was about.

"A mobile suit? But whose?" the first controlman said as he continued typing.

"Hang on, I got it." the second controlman said as he finished and then suddenly the image of said mobile suit appeared, causing them to gasp.

"REMS-101E Reiterei Hoch...it's a Stal High Mobility Machine!" the second controlman in shock.

"But what's it doing here?" the first Controlman said, "There are no Stal Coalition Space Navy patrol routes near this area, and the Bran Line is near L2 on the other side of the moon."

"He's a long way from home, that's for sure..." the second controlman said, "What's he doing though?"

"He's just moving along the sensor range… technically not within our borders, but we can still see him." The first controlman said, "Keep your eyes on him… I've got a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

_**Outside Colony, along sensor range.**_

* * *

The REMS-101E Reiterei Hoch was moving through the space near the colony, not doing anything hostile, but moving in order to gain attention. In the cockpit of said Mobile the pilot, whose normal suit showed she was a young woman, gave a tired sigh at the boring mission she was given, but understood it. The helmet visor was depolarized, showing strands of pale blue hair, and teal green eyes.

'All eyes on me, right?' She thought to herself, as she continued to pilot her machine around the colony. The Captain gave her a mission, which clearly stated she was to act as a distraction, while the team did their job, while at the same time delaying the ZAFT forces not far away.

Still, this job was boring as hell. Not to mention she's probably making the colony defense forces, if you can call a bunch of dark green rookies in Mistral Worker Pods that, very edgy.

"Come on you guys, get a move on." she said to herself, as Kierra McDonagh continued with her decoy mission.

* * *

_**Heliopolis Interior**_

_**Morgenroete Facility**_

* * *

The Stal infiltration team finally arrived at their destination, as they approached the rear entrance to the Morgenroete facility. No one was around who could see them, as the leader approached the door, and typed in a series of commands into it.

"Our contact should be here by now... " one of the Commandos whispered.

"Think he chickened out?" said another in a joking matter.

The Commando along with a few others chuckled, until the only female of their group, looked in their direction, who stopped chuckling and kept quiet. Just as they did, the door began to open.

"Okay, let's go!" the commander said, and the team began to rush in, unaware of the ZAFT tails behind them.

"Where are you going…?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow as they moved to follow them. "Keep your eyes peeled everyone… I've got a bad feeling about this... "

The ZAFT Commandos continued to follow the Stal soldiers until they arrived at a large steel door, big enough for a mobile suit to walk through. The Stal team looked at the door, as the commander walked up to it.

"About time you showed up," a voice said, and the Stal team turned and saw a man clad in a orange Morgenroete jumpsuit, and wearing a black cap move toward them, "I was starting to get nervous, considering the EA is leaving today with the other prototypes."

"Sorry for the delay," The lead Commando said. "Had to make sure we weren't detected - we can't afford to mess up this chance to get an edge against the EA. Are they ready?"

The Morgenroete employee nodded.

"Yeah, and the terminal with all the data on the G-Weapons is ready as well," he said, "I hope those mobile pads on your wrists can hold all the information."

"That won't be a problem..." said the Team Leader, and the contact nodded and went up to the door and pressed a few buttons on the control pad and soon the door opened. The Stal team along then entered and when they were fully in the room, the lights switched on, revealing two mobile suits.

"There they are - X-108 Sapper and X-107 Cataphract," the Morgenroete engineer said. "Built just the way Stal and REI wanted them to be, using data straight from the Astray program and the G-Weapons."

The lead Commando nodded in satisfaction before turning to the female pilot and the pilot next to her.

"Koizumi, Adelmo, you're up," he said, and the two nodded as they ran toward their respective machines, with the woman heading for the Cataphract, and the other heading for the Sapper.

"Before you guys take off, Lady Mina suggested you take that." the engineer said before pointing toward what looked like a MS-scale bazooka, "It's an improved version of the X-102 Duel's Hyper Rail Bazooka she made for the Sapper, and it packs one hell of a punch."

Bertram Adelmo, a young man with silvery grey hair with black banes, and indigo colored eyes looked at the Bazooka, nodding in appreciation "Nice," he said, "I'll be sure to grab it."

The lead Commando nodded before spotting the computer terminal.

"Alright, let's secure the data and anything else we could get." he said and the Commandos spread out and began looking for anything of interest.

"Just to tell you something," the Morgenroete engineer spoke up, "Just recently one of my guys found a hidden program in the six EA machines OS, which is designed to stream back data to JOSH-A. Apparently the EA High Brass set up a contingency in case something were to happen."

"Saw that one coming... " Akina Koizumi, a woman with Black hair with two streaks of violet, which reached mid-back tied into a bun, and pale aqua eyes. "Typical EA... "

"Yeah, well get ready 'cause here's something even weirder." The Morgenroete worker said, "I was working with the programs, and I noticed something off… as you know, there are six Astray units, six EA G-Weapons, your two G-Weapons, and the one MS that Morningstar requested."

The Lead commando nodded at that "Yeah, we know." He said, "What's strange about that?"

"The strange part?" The engineer asked, "How about the fact that there's another machine that wasn't built by anyone from the EA, Orb or you guys?"

"Wait, what?" Akina asked, with a raised eyebrow. "You mean there's a sixteenth Prototype here?"

"I think so. One of the private hangars of Morgenroete was rented out, big enough to house a Mobile Suit inside." The engineer said, "No one thought anything of it at first… but I noticed someone was getting G-Project equipment and materials sent to that hangar, along with a whole lot of other things. Its all been signed by Lady Mina Sahaku in advance for approval, she seems to be the only one who knows anything about this."

The Commando Leader's face scrunched up at that info, before turning to one of his men.

"Hans, take three men and check this hangar out, and report back here, double time!" he ordered, and the one called Hans nodded and picked three random men, and before they left, the Morgenroete engineer gave them a digital map of the facility and pointed them in the right direction.

As the four left, the whole conversation was heard by the eavesdropping ZAFT soldiers. "Sixteen Prototypes?" One of the Greencoats hissed, "Intel only said there were six! Nothing about an Orb or Stal Program!"

"It was to be expected Orb would try to make its own prototypes," Amy said, "Though… I'm interested in this extra hangar… leave the Stal forces alone. We're heading towards this extra hangar."

* * *

_**Meanwhile - Aboard the Vesalius**_

* * *

"Its time." Rau said, as the clock hit the synchronized time when the attack began.

"Weigh Anchor! Vesalius Launch!" Ades ordered out, as the Vesalius and its Laurasia-class escorts engines activated, moving towards the colony. Their hangars opened as GiNN's were loaded up and launched out into space. The Everest stayed back, but launched a few of it's mobile suits to help.

In one GiNN, one Miguel Aiman looked at the approaching colony as a smirk appeared his face. He was hoping to take out a few BC Naturals out of the equation.

* * *

_**Heliopolis Traffic Control Center**_

* * *

Alarms began blaring as the colony's sensors detected the ZAFT vessels heading toward them as well as the use of the N-Jammers.

"Heliopolis here! Approaching ZAFT Vessels please respond!" One of the controlmen ordered on the comm. "I repeat, Approaching ZAFT vessels, please respond!"

"Will someone shut off that alarm?" The Chief Controlman shouted as he entered the room, grabbing the headset of the other controlman "Notice to the Approaching ZAFT vessels! Your approach is in violation to the treaty signed between our nations! Stop your ships at once! ZAFT Vessels, stop your ships at once!"

"N-Jammer interference increasing!" Said another controlman, "Sir, this is clearly an hostile act!"

The Chief's eyes widened as he heard that, "You gotta be kidding me!? And on the last day, too!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in _Archangel_ drydock_**

* * *

"What!? ZAFT's here!?" a man wearing the uniform of a EA captain shouted in alarm, as he held a phone, "How long do we have!?"

"_The three ZAFT ships are moving our way, and launching Mobile Suits. I'd give them ten minutes or so_." Came the reply. "_We will launch to support the Heliopolis Militia, but we may not be able to hold them off for very long_."

"Dammit! Alright, do what you can. I'll handle things on my end!" he said and put the phone down and turned to the group behind him, one of them being Ensign Natarle Bagidruel, a woman with short black hair, and purple eyes.

"Get Lieutenant Ramius for me!" the Captain ordered, "Tell her to get the G-Weapons to the Archangel as quick as she can!"

The Ensign nodded, before saluting, and left with another member of the crew.

* * *

_**Meanwhile aboard the **_**Resilient**

* * *

"Admiral, sir! An urgent message from Ensign McDonagh!" said one of the CIC ensigns of the _Resilient's_ bridge crew, "The ZAFT Fleet has begun to head towards the colony, moving at full speed!"

"What?" Admiral Kobinski shouted, "Are you sure?"

"Yes sir - wait, Sir! Their launching Mobile Suits!" The Operator shouted. "The Militia is launching their Mistrals, and the EA transport is moving out as well!"

Kobinski growled as he heard the report, gripping the armrest of his chair.

"What the hell is that fool doing?" he asked to himself, and turned to the CIC operator, "Call the Ensign back here at once! And contact Woods! Tell him that shit is about to hit the fan, he and his team need to move their asses and get our prototypes out of the colony!"

"Y-Yes sir!" the Operator said and went to work on doing just that, while Kobinski looked ahead at the colony a scowl on his face.

_'Damn you... Rau Le Creuset!_'

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Colony Interior**_

_**Morgenroete X-107/X-108 Hangar**_

* * *

"What?" The Commando team leader shouted into the comm, "ZAFT's actually attacking the colony?"

"_Yes sir! GiNN's are launching, and the Heliopolis Militia is moving to defend, along with the EA Transport_." Came the reply. "_The Admiral says you guys need to haul your asses out of there before shit REALLY hits the fan in there_!"

"Dammit! Why now?" he groaned out, "Roger that, we'll exfil out now."

He then turned to the rest of the Platoon, and called out to them.

"You guys finished yet!?" he shouted.

"Just about sir!" said one of the team members as he was downloading the last of a file from the Terminal. "Need just 10 seconds!"

"Good! Cause we need to get the fuck out of here, ZAFT just launched their M.S. and are heading straight for the colony," he said, catching the others off guard. "So, get your asses in gear people!"

With that, the Commandos begun to speed it up, and the leader turned to the two pilots in their Mobile suits, the hatches were still open, so they can still hear him.

"You two get your machines up and running now! We'll meet you outside!"

"We're going as fast as we can here!" Bertram shouted back, "Their Operating Systems aren't exactly finished, and it takes time to instal new ones!"

"And there's the other Striker Packs for the Cataphract! The only one that it's equipped with right now is the Aile Striker." Koizumi also pointed out.

"We'll handle the other packs! You just get those OS finished and then get the hell out of here!" the leader said and turned to the Morgenroete engineer.

"You best get to a shelter, pal. Things are about to get real FUBAR around here!" he warned, and the engineer nodded.

"No worry, I'll be just fine. And the other Striker Packs in the truck trailers are in the garage next to this building. Take Route 23 after you leave the factory, and take the first exit, it will lead you to an airlock." the engineer instructed and the Commander nodded.

"Thanks, now get going!" he said, and the engineer nodded and took off.

"Of all the things… I didn't think ZAFT would be this stupid!" Bertram cursed as he typed away, installing the machine's OS as quickly as he could. "Attacking Orb is only going to make things worse for them!"

"If this attack is led by Rau Le Creuset, then it doesn't matter Bertram," Akina said, "If the rumors I heard about him are true, then he's even crazier than I thought."

"Still doesn't make this situation any better!" Bertram said, before they suddenly felt a large tremor shake the entire building.

"What the fuck was that!?" shouted one of the commandos, while Lieutenant Mason Woods, the team leader of this operation gritted his teeth.

"That, my friend, is hell letting loose."

* * *

_**Meanwhile on the other side of Morgenroete**_

* * *

Murrue Ramius grunted as the entire colony shook, grabbing to the side of a crate to maintain her balance "What the HELL was that?" She shouted, "Did ZAFT just fire on the colony!?"

"Lieutenant Ramius!" One of the engineers shouted, "We've lost contact with the ship! Situation is unclear!"

Murrue gritted her teeth at that. "Get X102, X103, and X207 to the Archangel! And prepare X303, X209, and X105 for departure!" she ordered.

The other engineers immediately followed her orders as they went to accomplish their tasks.

"Lieutenant! We're still having problems with the OS." said another engineer.

Before a response could be made, Murrue heard the sound of engines as she and the engineers looked up to see three ZAFT GiNN's soar overhead, opening fire on the ground with their 76mm Machine Guns. "Down!" She ordered as they jumped and ducked for cover, as the GiNN's soared overhead from their strafing run.

"There here faster than we anticipated..." she growled out. "Get X105 and X303 ready for combat! I know their OS isn't finished, but whatever the case we'll get them out of the factory district!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Jaden**_

* * *

Jaden along with Kira, Tolle, Miriallia, and their two other friends, Sai Argyle, and Kuzzey Buskirk were doing their assignment by their professor. They were not alone as a person dressed in a brown coat and a grey cap was waiting for the professor to come back.

_'This would be going a lot easier if Kato just told them we're making Operating Systems for Mobile Suits_.' Jaden thought with a groan, _'They're lucky they have me around to make sure its not a complete wreck... too bad I won't be staying here for-_' however before he could finish that thought, Jaden felt a familiar sensation in the back of his mind, causing his head to jolt up.

_'Wait...'_ he thought, _'This feeling… that's...'_ His eyes narrowed "Rau!" He growled out. Just then, the room began to quake, making the students and guest grab onto something.

"The hell was THAT!" Sai shouted, "Did a meteor hit the colony?"

"If it was a meteor, we would have had several days warning." Jaden said, his eyes narrowed. "Those were tremors from an explosion... " He quickly stood up "Everyone, we're heading for the shelters!"

The others were surprised by Jaden's statement. But they agreed it was better to be safe than sorry. The students then went out into the hallway, with Jaden leading them straight to the emergency stairwell. When he opened the door, they saw other Morgenroete workers heading down the stairs.

"What is going on?" Sai asked in concern seeing the numerous people walking down.

"I don't know!"

"We're under attack by ZAFT! Their Mobile Suits are already inside the colony!"

Jaden cursed at that info, now knowing that his feeling Rau was spot on. And considering the bastard's reputation, he'll probably blow up the whole colony in the process. He then heard Tolle yelling and turned and saw Kira heading down the hallway to try to catch the Professor's 'guest'.

"Oh for the love of..." He growled before he ran to follow "You all head for the shelters! I'll get Kira and Cagalli! GO!" None of the others could retort to that as Jaden ran down the halls after the two. Kuzzey blinked when he realized something.

"Wait... did he call the Professor's guest Cagalli?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile outside the Colony**_

* * *

Mu La Flaga cursed as he, in his Moebius Zero, and his two wingmen in their outclassed Moebius units, fought the ZAFT forces, trying to keep them away from the colony, but failing as a few managed to get in. Add to the problem, the Colony Militia, piloting only Mistral Worker Pods with machine guns attached, were literally being slaughtered. On top of that, his transport had already been destroyed, and both of his wingmen were now dead.

"Can't we do anything about this difference in firepower?" Mu shouted out, as he chased after another GiNN, activating his Gun Barrels to surround it. He fired one Gun Barrel, destroying the GiNN's Machine Gun, however it then drew out it's sword to go for a close-combat kill. But that didn't work either, as Mu quickly shot off its right arm, forcing the GiNN to fall back. Only for another to take his place. "Shit!"

Meanwhile, in another area, even though her delaying mission was over, Kierra in her Reiterei Hoch was doing another mission of her own. Rescuing any survivors of the militia from their damaged beyond repair worker pods.

_'Damnit… out of the whole militia, only _four_ of their pilots survived..._ ' She thought, as she grabbed onto the fourth Mistral unit she had found, hauling it back to the ship. _'It's frightening how Mobile Suits have outclass almost everything else in the war. Though they could at least _try_ to leave survivors!_'

She arrived at the _Resilient_ as the _Dauntless_-class opened the side door to the hangar. Her MS' feet touched the steel floor and walked forward passing by mechanics who were busy opening the three other Mistral Pods she reeled in.

She placed her recent rescue near a group of engineers and they immediately got to work in getting the pilot out.

* * *

_**Meanwhile - With Kira**_

* * *

After a few minutes of running, Kira had finally caught up to the guest "Where are you going?" He demanded as he grabbed the guest's arm, "There's no use going this way!"

"Why are you following me?" The Guest asked, in a rather feminine voice causing Kira to blink "You better run away from here!"

"Kira!" Jaden shouted, as he finally caught up with them. "What the hell do you think you're doing? We gotta-" At that moment there was another small explosion, causing the hallway they had just come from to collapse, sending dust flying everywhere which caused the guest's cap to go flying off. When the dust settled, Kira looked at the guest, and was surprised to see long flowing golden blonde hair.

"You're a girl?" he asked, which resulted in Jaden groaning, facepalming.

The now revealed girl glared at Kira for that.

"Yeah, what do you think I was?" she snapped, "Come on, let's hear it!"

Kira was taken aback by the girl's outburst. "I-I just..." His thoughts were interrupted by another explosion.

"Both of you go back! There's something I need to see by myself." the girl said.

"Well thanks to you, we can't exactly go back." Jaden said, pointing back to the collapsed hallway. "So it looks like we're stuck here, Princess."

The girl flinched slightly, while Kira just rose a confused eyebrow. "Come on, there should be more shelters in the factory district." He said as he grabbed to the woman's wrist before he took off in one direction, Kira following soon after.

_'This day keeps on getting better and better._' Jaden thought sarcastically

* * *

_**With Amy**_

* * *

Amy cursed when she and her team heard and felt the explosions throughout the building.

_'Shit! They're attacking, already!_' she thought, as she looked ahead at the four Stal Commandos who were surprised by the tremor caused by the explosions.

"Son of a bitch, is ZAFT actually attacking the colony!?" One of the Commandos shouted.

"It looks that way," said Hans, who was leading them to their destination, "We better high tail it or else they'll blow the colony to pieces!"

With that the Stal Commandos continued their dash toward the private hangar, as Amy and her group continued on.

"Let's go, everyone," Amy said and the ZAFT commandos continued tailing the Stal team.

* * *

_**With Jaden, Kira, and Cagalli**_

* * *

"Come on, we're almost there!" Jaden shouted, as they passed through another corridor, "Shelters should be just after the hangar!"

The three ran through the last doorway, however upon entering the hangar bay, the eyes of Kira and the woman widened as they saw on the bottom floor was a gunfight between ZAFT Commandos and Morgenroete workers. However, also in the hangar were a pair of obvious Mobile Suits, with a more humanoid, almost samurai-like design to them.

"W-Wait, these are..." Kira began to say looking at the Mobile suits while the woman shook her head in distress as she fell to her knees.

"I knew it..." she said to herself, catching Jaden and Kira's attention as they looked at her, "...The Earth Forces new Mobile Weapons...FATHER YOU BETRAYED US ALL!"

Jaden's eyes widen in alarm and turned back to the fight and saw one of the engineers down below, a brunette woman, aim her rifle at them. "Duck!" He shouted, as he shoved both of them down to the ground, avoiding the bullets. "Way to go Princess, you nearly got us shot! Keep your head down and follow me!" With that said he and the others got back to their feet as they ran towards where the shelters were.

Murrue Ramius, after seeing who she shot at, immediately lowered her rifle.

"Children? Here?" she said to herself, as the firefight kept blazing around her.

Back with the three teenagers, they finally reached three doors which led to the shelters. Two of the three lights were colored red, while the one in between them was colored green showing there was still room.

"See? Some people have managed to make it here," Kira said, Jaden hit the intercom button.

"_Is there still someone out there_?" A voice responded after a few moments.

"Yeah, I've got two civilians here!" Jaden shouted, "Open the door and let them in!"

"_Two of them_?" The voice said, "_We're all full in here! But there should be about 37 shelters in the left block. Can you make it there?"_

"Oh son of a..." Jaden groaned before he glanced at the woman. "At least take one of them - She's a VIP!"

"_VIP? What do you-"_

"Does the fucking Daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha mean anything to you?" Jaden barked back, causing Kira and the woman's eyes to widen, as the former looked at the latter.

"Y-Your Cagalli Yula Attha?!" He shouted in shock.

"How the hell did you know who I was?" Cagalli shouted at Jaden, who rolled his eyes.

"Your picture is on the news all the time, princess." He responded, "Only an idiot wouldn't be able to recognize you." He then glanced back at the Intercom. "So, will you let her in or no?"

There was a longer pause "_Alright, alright we'll let her in."_ The voice said, as the door opened. "_Sorry."_

Jaden then turned to Cagalli who was still shocked her disguise was seen through so easily.

"Get in." he said, causing the woman to blink, before Jaden grabbed and began pushing her into the elevator that will take her down into the shelter.

"H-Hey...what are you...!" she said in protest as Jaden managed to get her fully into the elevator before pressing a button closing the door.

"Wait! Don't do it!" she said again, just as the door shut on her and the elevator took her down. Jaden sighed as he turned to Kira who still had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Come on, Kira" he said, "We gotta get to the shelters before they fill up too!"

Kira, finally snapping out of it, nodded at Jaden as the two ran back through the hangar, heading towards the left block. They reentered into the firefight again, which seemed to get worse, as the majority of the Morgenroete workers were wiped out, along with some ZAFT greencoats mixed in as well.

Kira then spotted one Greencoat taking aim at the woman from before.

"Lookout! Behind you!" he shouted and the woman turned around and fired the last of her mag into the ZAFT sniper killing him. Looking around for the voice that warned her, she saw two of the kids she saw from earlier.

"Those kids from earlier, what are they...?" she began to say, before the sound of another of her men dying got her attention. She dived down and fired her sidearm, killing another commando. "Come down here!"

"Thanks, but we're heading for the Left Block shelters!" Jaden shouted, "Don't worry about us!"

"There's nothing over at Left block now!" Murrue said, and a moment later the door they were going to approach exploded, causing their only way out of the hangar to cave in.

"Oh for the love of… Fine!" Jaden shouted, "Kira, get down there and inside that machine! Its probably the safest place here right now!"

Kira looked at his friend, a hint of concern on his face.

"But what about you?" he asked, only for Jaden to smirk.

"Don't worry, I got my own way," he said, "Hopefully the hangar it's in hasn't been found yet. You just get down and stay in that Mobile Suit, now go!"

"Jaden, wha-"

"Just do it!" Jaden shouted as he jumped over the railing, and landed at the bottom of the hangar, running in one direction.

Kira, deciding to trust Jaden, jumped over the railing himself, surprising the woman as he landed on the mobile suit, albeit faltering a bit, but managing to get up.

As he was making his way toward the cockpit, one of the engineers shot and killed one of the Red Coat Commandos through the visor, as he fell back instantly.

"RUSTY!" shouted another Red Coat as he yelled while firing his assault rifle, killing the one who killed his friend.

"Hamana!" the woman as she attempted to shoot the Commando, only to be shot in the shoulder.

Kira's eyes widened as he hopped down the head of the Mobile Suit, landing next to the woman. However the ZAFT commando leaped forward with his Jetpack, dropping his empty rifle, and drew out a knife to finish off the EA officer. Kira looked up in fear at the ZAFT Commando… but as he got closer, he got a clear look at his face from the visor… and he saw someone he hadn't seen for a very long time.

"...Athrun…?"

"...K-Kira?"

The two stared each at other as explosions erupted all around them, both of them with shocked expressions at seeing each in the same , Murrue, raised her arm as she attempted to use the distraction to kill the commando, only for her shots to go wide and miss, and snapping the Elite Red out of his stupor to rocket away to the other mobile suit.

Kira watched as he watched the ZAFT soldier who he thought was his best friend take off before being grabbed and thrown into the cockpit of the mobile suit they were standing on, with the EA officer following after him, and closing the cockpit hatch.

* * *

_**Meanwhile - With Jaden**_

* * *

Jaden landed on the ground of the hangar, as he dashed between the two Mobile Suits still inside _'Just my luck ZAFT attacks now… fucking Le Creuset..._ ' he thought, _'I should have taken you out after Endymion… would of made my job a hell of a lot easier.'_

He began to run, however he stumbled across what appeared to be a dead ZAFT commando in a Red Normal suit. His visor was definitely trashed, and there was plenty of blood. Jaden groaned a bit, kneeling down for a moment _'Probably from Le Creuset's team...'_ he thought, _'Poor kid...'_ he took the kid's rifle and ammo, knowing he'd probably need it if he ran into more commandoes. He then took off the ZAFT pilot's helmet, so he could at the very least close his eyes. However as he did that, he blinked as he saw the damage wasn't nearly as bad as he thought. The visor was destroyed, but he couldn't see where the bullet had embedded itself, only where the glass of the visor had cut into.

Deciding to check, Jaden checked the pilot's pulse _'Holy shit he's still alive!'_ He thought, _'The damn bullet bounced off his skull somehow… he'll have a hell of a concussion, but still..._'

He then sighed "Well, I can't just leave you here." He said, as he picked the ZAFT commando up over his shoulders and carried him off. "Come on kid, you ain't dying today."

* * *

_**Meanwhile - X107/X108 Hangar.**_

* * *

"Yes! It's good to go!" said Akina, as she began to start her G-Weapon up.

"Mine too, starting her up!" said Bertram on the radio, and soon the Sapper began humming to life as well.

"_About time!"_ The informant said on the comm, "_The others are heading towards the equipment trailers - I'll inform them now. Just hurry up and get out of here before things really go to shit here!"_

"No need to tell us twice!" said Akina, as the eyes of her mobile suit flashed blue before the roof opened up revealing the colony interior outside.

"_I just opened the doors for you, hurry and get out of here!_" said the Informant, "_ZAFT just captured three of the other G-Weapons_!"

"Copy that! Akina Koizumi, X107 Cataphract, taking off!" the Cataphract then launched vertically into the air through the opened skylight, while the Sapper's Yellow eyes blinked on after it left the hangar.

"Bertram Adelmo, X108 Sapper, heading out!" Following it's sibling unit, the Sapper launched into the Colony interior, and immediately caught up with the Cataphract.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" with that the two mobile suits proceeded to exfiltrate out of the colony.

* * *

_**Meanwhile - With Jaden**_

* * *

"Come on… don't die on me now kid... " Jaden grunted as he finally reached his private hangar in the back of Morgenroete's factory district. He placed his hand on the handprint scanner, as a green light scanned his hand print. A few moments later the light flashed green and the door opened. He brought the ZAFT Commando inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Lucy! Lights!" He shouted out as he helped the ZAFT soldier onto a table. "And get the medkit ready."

The light immediately turned on as various machines began activating, until a voice sounded in the hangar.

"Why exactly do you have a wounded Red Elite ZAFT Pilot here in the Secret Sanctum?" the female voice jokingly asked, as a mechanical arm brought up a large green case with a red cross over a white circle on it.

"Well, I wasn't about to just leave him to die." He retorted, as he grabbed the medpack from the arm, setting the medpack on the table, pulling out everything he would need. "And Secret Sanctum? Really Lucy?"

"What? I thought it fit since you spent most of your free time in here!" Lucy said, as a holographic form of a woman appeared next to the table, her body glowing bright red and orange with shoulder length hair, short devil-like horns sprouting from her head and a devil-like tail. She looked at the Red Elite Commando. "Oh, he doesn't look good."

"He's damn lucky though," Jordan said, as he began treating the Commando's head to the best of his ability. "Most of the damage came from the glass of the visor, the bullet actually bounced off his head… he's gonna need a shitton of stitches, but he'll live."

Lucy nodded "Good. Though what do you plan to do with him after you heal him?" She asked, "If ZAFT finds out you're alive..."

"They were bound to find out eventually." Jaden said, shaking his head. "We'll take him with us… for now I suppose. Once we have a chance we'll send him back to ZAFT if he wants us too. I suppose it just comes down to how 'loyal' he is to Le Creuset."

Lucy nodded at that, "Right. Although you better hurry, I hacked into the security cameras, and we got company coming." she said seriously, causing Jaden to look at her.

"How many are there?" he asked.

"About four of them. And they appear to Stal Commandos." Lucy said.

"Stal?" Jaden asked, "Must be here to pick up their prototypes… how could they have found out about us though?"

"I don't know," Lucy said, shaking her head "But the fact is there approaching fast, should be here in a few minutes."

Jaden groaned as he pulled out some bandages "As much as I hate to, we'll have to speed this up." He said as he began wrapping the bandage around the ZAFT pilots head. "Start downloading all critical files, and delete any copies. And get the Hellblade-X ready to launch."

"Got it - be done in a bit." Lucy said as her image disappeared.

Jaden finished wrapping the bandage around the Pilot's head. The bandages covered his left eye, while his right was still exposed. "Well, you're gonna live at least." He said, "You'll have a damn nasty scar afterwards, but nothing that can't be fixed at a Hospital."

With that said, he helped pick the ZAFT pilot off the table before he carried him to the opposite side of the hangar. There resided what appeared to be a Mobile Suit, one resembling the other G-Project MS, yet looking radically different at the same time. It was already colored black with bright red and gold trimming, and its standard head looked to be replaced with one a bit more akin to a ZAFT MS with a Monoeye design, while still possessing the V head crest the G-Weapons possessed. On each of its shoulders were a pair of shields, one shield having the numbers '666th' written on it, while the other shoulder had the emblem of a GiNN, only with Demonic-like wings and wielding a katana sword descending upon its target.

Jaden smiled as he looked at the machine "Well old girl, its that time again." He said, as he walked towards the MS. "I was kinda hoping cool heads would keep this war from going out of hand… but after this… I don't think that's an option anymore." He walked up to a locker next to the mobile suit, pulling out a rather large duffle bag before he approached the the ascent cable. "Lucy, is everything ready?"

"I've copied and downloaded all of our files, and deleted any extras." Lucy said on the intercomm, "I've transfered myself to the Hellblade-X's internal systems. We're ready to go."

Jaden nodded as he carried the ZAFT pilot into the cockpit, setting him behind his seat "Just hang in there buddy," he said as he took his seat on the cockpit, the hatch closing before them He hit the activation switch, as the Operating System to the MS came to life.

**MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM**

/Version ZM0 – N000/

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro – Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utonomic

**M**aneuver

**G.U.N.D.A.M** Synthesis System

ZGMF-X00A Hellblade X

Jaden smiled as his Mobile Suit powered up, he then glanced at the main hangar door, and was tempted to blow it open with his beam rifle, but decided not to.

"Lucy, can you open the door?" he asked.

"You got it...Open Sesame!"

* * *

Outside the hangar, the four Stal Commandos - and unknowingly three ZAFT Commandos - had arrived at the private hangar, as the Commandos tried to crack through the door's security.

"What's taking so long?" Hans demandedly asked.

"I don't know!" The Commando engineer shot back, typing furiously into the terminal. "Whoever programmed this things defenses was a total asshole… a genius yes, but still an asshole..."

He continued to try to hack the terminal, but then an anime sprite clad in a Orb Pilot suit showed up on the screen and comically stuck it's tongue at him, causing him to growl in annoyance.

"Why you..." he said, as he reached for the pistol on his belt, before suddenly the doors began to open, causing the others to jump in surprise. They slowly slid to the side, and a loud 'thump' was heard, followed by another, and then another. Then a Mobile Suit's hand grabbed onto the side of the hangar door, as the rest of the Machine peaked its head outside, its lone Monoeye scanning the area.

"What. The. Fuck!" said one of the Stal commandos, as well as one of Amy's team as the Mobile fully revealed itself. It was then that Amy recognized the unit by the number on one of it's shoulders.

"I...It can't be!" she said in shock as the mobile suit was now fully outside. "That… that's impossible..."

"Ma'am... " One of the other ZAFT commandos muttered, "Is… is that… the X? Only… pimped out to the extreme?"

Amy was speechless, as she looked at the Mobile Suit which walked out of the hangar doors. _'Jaden-Nii… is that… really..._' she thought. However the MS simply looked up at the skies, its engines flared to life as it rocketed up into the Heliopolis airspace.

"Whoa shit!" shouted one of the Stal Soldiers as the machine took off. Then a female voice spoke up.

"_Attention all personnel. This building will self destruct in precisely 10 seconds. All persons who are close to this building...MOVE YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE QUICK!"_

That caused the Stal and ZAFT commandos to immediately bolt away from the hangar building, and seconds later the building went up in a fireball.

* * *

_**Meanwhile Outside Colony**_

* * *

A single ship was watching the events unfold at Heliopolis, it's appearance almost matching the EA's Archangel, yet still radically different. Instead of possessing a legged design, the vessel had two long exposed catapults, however they both shared a similar color pattern of white, red and gold. Written along the side of the vessel was the words 'MSS Hercules' engraved upon it.

On the bridge of the vessel, the captain of the vessel sat in the Command chair, while the rest of the bridge crew went about their duties. The Captain was a woman about 26 years of age, with sandy blonde hair tied into a loose low ponytail, and brown eyes, wearing what looked like a cut down version of the ZAFT uniform, minus the skirt and sleeves (1.).

"Status on the situation," said the woman "Any word from our contact in the colony?"

One of the Bridge operators, a young woman of 18 with dark green hair, and grey eyes, shook her head.

"No Ma'am, either he shut off his beacon, or he's dead." she said.

The captain sighed "Just keep scanning," she said, "We need to get our G-Weapon before anyone finds it. We can't afford for the Katana to fall into EA or ZAFT's hands at this point."

"Yes Ma'am," the operator said and continued to look for their contact.

The Captain, Trisha Hohenheim continued to look at the O'Neil Cylinder Colony with narrowed eyes.

_'We get here only to witness ZAFT attack a neutral colony belonging to the Orb Union, and thus risk losing a potential ally,_' she ranted mildly in her mind. _'This day just keeps getting worse, doesn't it?'_

"Ma'am! We're picking up a transmission from inside the colony - its our contact!" The Comm operator announced.

Trishia sighed "Good, put him through." She said, as the Comm officer nodded. "This is Captain Trisha Hohenheim of the Morningstar Assault Carrier Hercules, are you receiving us?"

"_Finally! N-Jammer interference has been playing hell with comms._" A voice replied "_I've got good news and bad news - the good news is the Katana G-Weapon hasn't been found by ZAFT or the EA, she's still safe in her hangar at the back of the facility. However, the bad news is that we won't be able to send her to you guys with ZAFT still attacking the colony - too much of a risk that someone might find it and intercept it en-route."_

"Can't someone just pilot it out?" Trisha asked.

"_Negative, we didn't get the chance to assign the Katana with a pilot yet_." The contact said. "_We either need to wait for ZAFT's attack to stop, or we need to think of something else."_

Trisha did not like that one bit. They had to get the Katana out of the colony and back to L4, and ZAFT was not helping matters one bit.

_'Dammit! What can we do?_' she thought to herself, _'If we don't get the Katana out of here, ZAFT or the EA will find it and will undoubtedly use it._'

It was then a thought hit her.

"Get me Uzumiha!" she ordered.

* * *

_**Meanwhile - MS Hangar**_

* * *

Inside the Hangar bay, the Hercules Mobile Suits were all prepared to launch at a moment's notice. The Mobile Suits currently inside the vessel mostly consisted of standard TMSF-081 Patriot's, with a few TMSF-081HMCT Mach Patriots. However, one machine near the back of the hangar looked slightly different, with a primarily grey coloring with black and blue trimming.

Inside the cockpit of this Patriot, a young woman wearing a normal suit matching the colors to her machine was leaning back, her helmet off revealing her shoulder length crimson red hair tied up into a loose low ponytail, with bright blue eyes. Her head was nodding in rhythm to the song playing in her cockpit - KOTOKO "Light my Fire".

However her comm light blinked causing her to pause the soundtrack, and answer the hail.

"Uzumiha here..." she said.

"_Pilot Uzumiha, this is the captain_."

Hikari Uzumiha blinked but smiled "Ah, Captain. We heading out now?" She said, "We're all ready to deploy here."

"_Not exactly_." Trisha said, "_We have a mission for you - only you. The Katana G-Weapon is ready, but we need someone to pilot her out of Heliopolis since they lack a proper pilot for it. I need you to launch, head into Heliopolis and recover the Katana before it's discovered by ZAFT or the EA._"

Hikari blinked before smirking, "You got it, captain. Rules of engagement?" she asked.

"_Just that if anyone tries to get in your way, you're free to engage." was the response from Trisha._

"Roger that cap, I'll head out now." She said, as she quickly began putting her machine though its startup sequence. "I'll be back before you know it."

The MS came on and then proceeded to walk toward the launch catapult elevator. It took her unit to the launch area, and the countdown for launch appeared on Hikari's viewscreen.

"Hikari Uzumiha, Patriot Kai, Launching!" She shouted out, as she launched off of the catapult, and out into space, her thrusters bursting to life as she sped towards the colony. Many thoughts going through the young woman's mind about how this incident happening right now will influence the war.

* * *

**Patriot-112: And stop here! Not bad for a first chapter.**

**117Jorn: And hence we have started the successor to NOTI! There will be many changes from what NOTI had, however there will be many things that will be from NOTI as well. You know what they say: The more things change, the more they stay the same.**

**Patriot-112: That's right, so before we leave let's show you what the ships and MS of the Stal Coalition, and Morningstar! Jorn, if you please…**

**117Jorn: Gladly. We'll start off with what was introduced this chapter :D**

* * *

**Stal Coalition Ships:**

_Dauntless_-class Battleship

**Type**: Battleship

**Ships of the Line**_:"Dauntless", "Enduring", "Endeavour", "Resilient", "Resolute", "Vindicate", "Defiant", "Exonerate", "Illustrious", "Royal Oak", "Constitution", "Lady Washington", "Audacious", "Colossus", "Formidable", "Indomitable", "Reliant", "Venerable", "Bounty", "Interceptor", "Revolution", "Surprise", "Persistent", "Renown", "Valiant", "United", "Kongo (JNSDF)", "Rectitude", "Fortitude", "Resolution", "Sovereign", "Resistance"_

**Manufacturer:** Rotkehlchen Engineering Industries (R.E.I.)

**Operator**: Stal Coalition Navy; Iron Raven; JNSDF Spacy

**First Deployment**: C.E. 70

**Dimensions**: Length, 320 meters

**Wingspan**: Unknown

**Weight**: Unknown

**Powerplant**: Unknown

**Special Features**: Sensors, range unknown

**Armament**: 2-barrel High-energy beam cannon x 9; 3-tube missile launcher x 3; 4-tube missile launcher x 4; Missile launcher x 32; 54mm CIWS x many

**M.S. Compliment**: REMS-101A Reiterei x 10; REMS-101E Reiterei Hoch x 5; REMS-102X Sturm x 3

**History**: An improvement of both the Ticonderoga and Changsha class designs, the Dauntless-class is, by far, the largest and most powerful warship built by the Stal Coalition. It outmatches even the Earth Alliance's Agamemnon-class flagships, and carries a total number of 18 mobile suits total, dwarfing ZAFT's Nazca and Laurasia class warships M.S. carrying capacity. Earth Alliance ship commanders were warned never to engage these ships one-on-one, or with no less than 6 ships, for a single Dauntless-class' heavy fire-power alone was enough to deal severe damage to a small task force.

**Appearance**: Based off the Darwin-class from Gundam AGE. Colors: Dark grey with cobalt trim.

* * *

_Gyrfalcon_-class

**Type**: Mobile Assault Warship

**Ships of the line**: "MAW-N-001 Gyrfalcon", "MAW-N-002 Caracara",

**Manufacturer**: Rotkehlchen Engineering Industries (Based on data from Archangel)

**Operator**: Stal Coalition

**First Deployment**: January, C.E. 71

**Dimensions**: Overall length, unknown

**Weight**: Unknown

**Wingspan**: Unknown

**Propulsion**: Unknown

**Special** **Features**: Sensors, range unknown

**Armament**: dual-barrel high energy beam cannon, power rating unknown x 3; REI-M71A "Kralle" Positron Blaster Cannon; 76mm "Osa" CIWS x many; 3-tube missile launcher, loaded with either "Abnäher" or "Schlitten" missiles x 2; 4-tube missile launcher, loaded with either "Abnäher" or "Schlitten" missiles x 2

**History**: **Classified**

**Appearance**: Based on the _Diva_ from Gundam AGE. Colors: (_Gyrfalcon_) White with brown trim, along with black flecks over the top hull. (_Caracara_) Black with brown trim, along with grey flecks over the top hull.

* * *

**Stal Coalition Mobile Suits**

REMS-101E Reiterei Hoch

**Unit** **Type**: Space Use Mass Production Mobile Suit

**Powerplant**: Ultracompact High Energy Battery

**Manufacture**: Rotkehlchen Engineering Industries

**Operator(s):** Stal Coalition; Iron Raven

**Equipment and Design Features**: Sensors, Range Unknown

**Fixed Armament**: None

**Optional Armaments**: REI-M67A2 80mm machine gun w/ 50 rd drum magazine; REI-CQ67 76mm Spear Machine gun; Shield; REI-SM67A1 anti-armor sword

**Pilot(s)**: Kierra McDonagh, Keon Reynald, Rylan Kelmoren,

**Appearance**: Based on the CMS-574E Elmeda.

**Colors**: Primarily Gunmetal grey with black and Amber trim.

**Technical** **and** **Historical** **notes**: The Stal Coalition's REMS-101A Reiterei was considered the first mobile suit type to be used in combat against the Pre-Earth Alliance Forces of the Sponsor Nations. However, many in the military believed that it will not catch up to an experienced veteran pilot's reaction time fast enough, so, Rotkehlchen made an improved model of the Reiterei which put extra emphasis on speed and agility. This resulted in the development of the REMS-101E Reiterei Hoch.

The Hoch type was produced in relatively low numbers, but saw action in skirmishes with the Earth Forces, until the Stal Coalition declared war on the Alliance during the Battle of Orb. It was piloted mostly by experienced aces and top graduates from the SCAF Military Academy. One unit, piloted by young Top Graduate, Kierra McDonagh, participated in the covert op to Heliopolis to capture two Gundam units and any data of the G-Weapon Project.

* * *

GAT-X107 Cataphract

**Model** **Number**: GAT-X107 Cataphract

**Unit Type**: Prototype Multi-purpose Mobile Suit

**Powerplant**: Ultracompact High energy battery, power outing unknown

**Manufacture**: Morgenroete/Earth Alliance

**Operator(s**): Stal Coalition

**Equipment** **and** **Design Features**: Sensors, Range unknown; Hardpoints for Striker Packs;

**Fixed** **Armament**: 75mm Igelstellung CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x Beam sabers, mounted in forearm; 2 x Armor Schneider combat knife mounted in skirt armor; Shield mounted on either forearm; 2 x EBP-01X "Derringer" Beam rifle

**Optional Fixed Armaments**: Same as the Strike Gundam; REI-XS 71 "Raiken" heat blade

**Optional** **Armaments**: 57mm High Energy Beam Rifle w/ 175mm grenade launcher;

**Pilot(s):** Akina Koizumi

**Appearance**: Body frame the same as the Strike's, but the head is based on Gundam Deathscythe's.

**Colors**: Primarily black with grey limbs, and a cobalt trim.  
Technical and Historical Notes: The seventh G-Weapon built as a stronger counterpart to the Strike, with many differences being the additional beam sabers in the arms, and the pair of 'Beam pistols' which will be later incorporated into the Strike E. The Cataphract along with sister unit, the GAT-X108 Sapper, were placed in a warehouse before ZAFT's attack on Heliopolis in order to acquire the other five prototype Gundams. The Warehouse was ignored by ZAFT, but Stal Commandos, who infiltrated the Colony under the cover of ZAFT's attack, found the two prototypes, and commandeered them.

Akina Koizumi, a recent top graduate of the SCAF Academy, piloted the unit safely out of the colony, and had taken the Cataphract as her own unit. She was then given a prototype heat katana, the "Raiken", by Rotkehlchen Engineering, to up the ante on her close quarters weaponry.

* * *

GAT-X108 Sapper

**Model** **Number**: GAT-X108 Sapper

**Unit Type**: Prototype Heavy Assault Mobile Suit

**Powerplant**: Ultracompact High Energy Battery (Later modified with H3 Cold Fusion reactor)

**Manufacture**: Morgenroete

**Operator(s**): Stal Coalition

**Equipment and Design Features**: Sensors, range unknown

**Fixed Armament**: 2 x 75mm "Igelstellung" CIWS, fire linked, mounted in head; 2 x 55mm "Grendel" autocannon, fire linked, mounted in torso; 4 x 60mm "Bärin" CIWS, fire linked, mounted in chest; 4 X 9-tube "Dementor" homing missile, mounted on legs; 2 x 22-tube Waspen" micro-missile launcher system, mounted in shoulder armor; 2 x 4-tube "Waspen" micro-missile launcher, mounted on hip armor; 2 x "Hackbeil" super heated anti-armor knife, mounted in forearm

**Optional** **Armaments**: 2 x 120mm "Brawn" double Gatling gun, can be stored on back storage racks

**Pilot(s):** Bertram Adelmo

**Appearance**: Based on the OVA version of the XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavy Arms Kai, but with the army switchblades in both forearms. Original Colors: Blue torso, head, and feet, with black trim on torso, and white limbs and face-plate. Adelmo Colors: Blue replaced with Army green, black trim replaced with yellow, limbs colored tan.

**Info**: Designed along the basis of heavy assault, the GAT-X108 Sapper was considered a walking arsenal of heavy artillery which could annihilate a small fleet, or a tank column, in under 30 seconds. It's armament consisted of two double gatling guns, chest and head mounted vulcan guns, torso mounted auto-cannons, homing and micro missiles, and for close range combat, two superheated switchblades mounted on the forearms. The overall term for this Gundam: Overkill.

The Sapper was taken from the Morgenroete facility on Heliopolis by Top graduate pilot Adelmo Bertram. After safely bringing it back, and being made it's permanent pilot, the young pilot had the colors changed, mostly due to the original blue reminding him and some Stal service members of Blue Cosmos. Nevertheless, the Sapper was a truly intimidating machine in it's own right, with it's heavy weaponry dealing untold amounts of damage.

* * *

**117Jorn: I believe that should do it for today - don't want to fill up half of this chapter with Specs afterall.**

**Patriot-112: Yup. Until next time peeps!**

**Both: SAYONARA!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Patriot-112: Hey everyone! Here I am back with a new chapter of L2 Sovereign. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Now we can get on with the second chapter. But first, here is some stuff you will be seeing in this chapter.**_

* * *

**Ships:**

**_Ticonderoga_-class**

**Type**: Cruiser

**Ships of the Line**: _"Ticonderoga", "Mareth", "Maginot", "Eben-Emael", "Siegfried", "Moultry", "Sumter", "Wagner", "Steele", "De Wolfe", "Independence", "Vincennes", "Spandau", "Mainz", "White", "Douglas", "La Reine", "Ellice", "Paskoya", "Howe", "Amherst", "Pepperell", "Ruhr",_

**Manufacturer**: Rotkehlchen Engineering Industries

**Operator(s):** Stal Coalition Navy

**First Deployment**: C.E. 67

**Dimensions**: Length, 275 meters

**Wingspan**: Unknown

**Weight**: Unknown

**Propulsion**: Unknown

**Powerplant**: Unknown

**Special Features**: Sensors, range unknown;

**Armament**: 2-barrel High energy cannon x 7; 3-tube missile launcher x 2; 4-tube missile launcher x 2; missile launcher x 16; 54mm CIWS x many

**M.S. Compliment**: REMS-101A Reiterei x 6;

**History**: One of the first warships built in secret before the outbreak of the Bloody Valentine War, these ships were used in the Three Month Revolution of CE 67, that resulted in the total independence of the L2 Colony Cluster from the Atlantic Federation. A cruiser with tremendous firepower, the _Ticonderoga_ could easily defeat anything the Pre-Earth Alliance Forces could throw at it, while able to stand evenly with ZAFT's own Nazca and Laurasia class ships.

The main purpose of this space vessel, was to serve as a cruiser, and it's second purpose to serve as a M.S. carrier. It was able to carry at least six mobile suits into combat, while providing heavy fire support with it's beam cannon turrets.

One such vessel, the SCN _Vincennes_, was present at the Battle of Yggdrasil, and heroically helped evacuate a large number of the Station's inhabitants. Other known ships of the Ticonderoga line included the _Spandau_, _Mainz_, and the _Ruhr_.

The design of the _Ticonderoga_ will later be advanced into ships like the _Changsha_-class Heavy Cruiser, and the _Dauntless_-class Battleship.

**Appearance**: Based on the _Chalcedony_-class used by the Euba Alliance.

**Colors**: Dark grey with dark orange trim.

* * *

**_Changsha_-class**

**Type**: Heavy Cruiser

**Ships of the Line**: "_Changsha", "Hubei", "Changde", "Hunan", "Shanggao", "Hopei", "Shanghai", "Wuyuan", "Suiyuan", "Henan", "Guangxi", "Pingxing", "Ledo", "Li-Jen", "Lihuang", "Taierzhuang", "Kong Qiu", "Qiguan", "Kong Li", "Kong He", "Wong Fei Hong", "Dao", "Yue Fei", "Han Xin", "Sun Tzu"_

**Manufacturer**: Rotkehlchen Engineering Industries

**Operator**: Stal Coalition Navy

**First Deployment**: C.E. 67

**Dimensions**: Length, 285 meters

**Wingspan**: Unknown

**Weight**: Unknown

**Powerplant**: Unknown

**Special Features**: Sensors, range unknown

**Armament**: 2-barrel high-energy beam cannon x 8; 3-tube missile launcher x 2; 4-tube missile launcher x 2; Missile launcher x 16; 54mm CIWS x many

**M.S. Compliment**: REMS-101A Reiterei x 6; REMS-101E Reiterei Hoch x 2

**History**: Produced during the first month of the Three Month Revolution, the _Changsha_-class Heavy cruiser was an improved development of the previous _Ticonderoga_-class Cruiser, with several additional upgrades. These included an larger M.S. Hangar with enough room for two more Mobile Suits, an additional dual-barrel high energy beam turret, and improved speed, which can match that of ZAFT's _Nazca_-class.

It was rumored that only one of these ships destroyed at least six Atlantic Federation warships during the Revolution. However, no one in the Stal Coalition Armed Forces could either deny or support this rumor. But, considering the poor building quality of the majority of the Pre-Earth Alliance Fleet, it's a possibility.

The _Changsha_-class will continue to serve the Stal Coalition faithfully well into the Bloody Valentine Wars, with the most famous examples being the Wong Fei Hong, and the Taierzhuang, whose intervention during the Battle of Nova, in order to protect a small group of civilian ships from the crossfire between EA and ZAFT forces.

**Appearance**: Based on the _Sing Lung_-class used by the Zalam Union from Gundam AGE.

**Colors**: Dark grey with dark orange trim.

* * *

**Patriot-112: More will be posted after the chapter. Now on with the show!**

* * *

_**Phase-02: **_

_**It's name, Gundam**_

* * *

_**Heliopolis Exterior**_

* * *

Akina breathed a sigh of relief as the Cataphract and the Sapper finally exited the colony and headed for the rendezvous point with the Gyrfalcon, which was waiting for them just outside of Heliopolis' sensor range. She looked around the inside of her mobile suit, glad that the cockpit was not overly cramped like some mobile suits, like the GiNN for example, and also not claustrophobic. Afterall, a pilot needed more than enough elbow room to pilot something as complex as the Cataphract easy and not be hindered by space constraints.

Although, she did wished that they find a way to make a 360 degree-style cockpit or something to look all around them.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the beacon on her comm blinked and she looked before smiling at the sight of the vessel which will be her home for a while. The Gyrfalcon was an interesting ship to say the least. Unlike the Archangel, the ship in front of her, has a special feature of transforming between two modes to fit the battle requirement, in one form, it transforms into a similar look to the Archangel, which is called the "Schlacht" mode, which is used in heavy fighting. The second mode, the mode it is in now, is known as the "Kruezer" mode, which is meant as a way to move quickly from one destination to another, and when on the Earth's surface, particularly the ocean, it will act as both a ship AND a submarine.

"_Cataphract and Sapper, this is Gyrfalcon, we're ready to receive you_." The comm of Akina's MS came to life. "_Proceed to the starboard landing pod_."

"Copy that Gyrfalcon, proceeding to landing pod now," Akina said, and piloted her mobile suit toward the now opened port hatch while the Sapper headed for the starboard side, it's Hyper Bazooka clutched tightly in it's right hand.

They soon entered the MS hangar which showed at least 8 other mobile suits, including three limited production REMS-103AT Ojas, four REMS-101A Reitereis, and a REMS-101E Reiterei Hoch. The mechanics were all clad in their Yellow brown trimmed normal suits floating around, and checking to make sure the Mobile Suits were in top order.

The two both disembarked from their G-Weapons, and after opening their hatches they floated outside. "Ensign Koizumi, Ensign Adelmo." A female voice spoke, causing both Akina and Bertram to blink as they turn to see a woman approach them - wearing a similar normal suit to that of the mechanics, only colored grey with a yellow trim. She had white hair tied up into a high ponytail, and had cyan blue eyes.

"Captain Petrenko, Ma'am!" the two said as they snapped to attention and saluted, with the woman saluting back.

"Welcome back, and at ease you two." the woman greeted speaking with a slight Russian accent, "I'm glad you got back with the prototypes in one piece. Well done."

The two nodded at that, as she motioned for them to follow her.

"Captain, the rest of the team?" Bertram asked, concerned for the other members of their team.

"We received word from Lieutenant Woods that they arrived at the airlock with the trailers containing the other packs." Captain Petrenko said, "The Brazos is on it's way to help them now."

Both Akina and Bertram nodded, glad that their comrades would be making it out alright. "That's good." Akina said, "But… ma'am, what are we doing about Heliopolis? Its still under attack by ZAFT."

The captain's eyes squinted as they reached the elevator, which took them up from the Hangar, and toward the main hallways of the ship.

"We're not sure as of yet," she said honestly, "However since we're officially neutral, we can't intervene, unless ZAFT threatens the colony with destructive intentions. However, considering who is in charge of the ZAFT Forces..."

Both of the G-Weapon pilots knew who she was talking about. "Le Creuset... " Bertram growled, "Its more than likely he'd commission D-Type Weaponry just to ensure any extra G-Weapons were destroyed..."

The Captain nodded as the elevator stopped and the door opened as the three floated out and into one of the many hallways of the ship.

"You are correct on that, Ensign Adelmo," she said, as she removed her helmet, freeing her hair from it's confines, with the two pilots doing the same. "But, even if we don't help in defending the colony, we can at least help with the cleanup and pick up anyone who survived."

"Let's just hope anyone survives..." Akina muttered to herself.

* * *

_**Heliopolis Interior**_

* * *

Things were chaotic inside the colony as an alert broadcast ordered the citizens of the colony to evacuate to the nearest shelter. However, not everyone was fortunate enough to reach a shelter as almost all of them are already full, or closed due to the hazard level of the colony.

"_A level eight evacuation order has been issued for all of Heliopolis_!" The colony-wide intercom shouted, as the people of Heliopolis rushed to whatever shelters were closest, all while ZAFT GiNN's opened fire on any defenders, as well as anything which looked affiliated to Morgenroete. "_Residents are to make their way to the closest shelters at once_."

The GiNN's simply marched around, opening fire on anything that posed a threat. However most of the defenders had already been defeated, as the GiNN's just walked forward unopposed. However a large explosion from the Morgenrote hangars caused the closest GiNN to glance in surprise, as two Mobile Suits jumped out of the flames, both currently colored a grey color.

Miguel Aiman watched as one of the machines landed next to him, and his MS's HUD displayed the IFF of Athrun inside "Athrun! 'bout time you got here." He said.

"_Rusty failed..."_ Athrun said, causing Miguel's eyes to widen. "_The second machine was boarded by an Earth Forces officer_."

The second machine landed on the ground, its thrusters flaring as it struggled to stand up on its own two feet, walking around as if it were drunk.

Miguel gritted his teeth at that, before he raised his GiNN's rifle and opened fire in front of the MS, stopping the EA machine in it's tracks, though it was still wobbling around.

_'Tch, damn Natural can't pilot that Mobile Suit worth shit_!' the ZAFT greencoat Ace said in apparent distaste at the scene in front of him _'I actually feel bad for the machine,_'

Inside the Mobile Suit, Murrue sat behind the control, as Kira sat behind the seat. Murrue did the best she could, but she obviously wasn't rated to pilot the Strike. She activated the Cameras as they zoomed in on the GiNN and the X-303 Aegis. However Kira looked at one of the monitors, and his eyes widened as he saw his friends running.

"Sai! Tolle! Kuzzey! Mir!" He shouted in surprise, however he was interrupted as the GiNN fired two more shots at them, missing but causing the Strike to go off balance again.

Miguel cursed, as he put aside his rifle, and drew out his GiNN's sword. "I'll capture the last machine then!" He announced, "Athrun, you go ahead and head back to the _Vesalius_ with that one!"

Athrun didn't respond instantly, as he hesitated, thinking back to what he saw in the hangar minutes before. _'Kira_...' he thought, _'Was that...no… it couldn't be, there's no way he'd be here...'_

The Strike continued to lazily walk away, as Miguel's GiNN ran forward, intent to finish the Strike off before it could get away.

Murrue and Kira saw the GiNN coming at them as it raised it's sword to slash the Strike in two. However, Murrue acted fast as she pressed a button, which resulted in the Strike changing colors from gray, to a brilliant array of red, white, and blue. The GiNN's sword came down, undeterred by the Strike's change in color, but then the Strike raised it's arms to protect itself, causing sparks to fly as the sword impacted against it.

"What?!" Miguel shouted in surprise, before jumping away. "What's with that armor?"

"_Its called Phase-Shift Armor_." Athrun said, "_Once it's activated, the GiNN's Sword and Rifle are useless - its immune to physical weaponry by drawing power from the energy battery._" A few moments later, the Aegis also changed colors, turning bright red and black.

Just then a salvo of missiles from an EA Missile Truck headed straight for the Mobile Suits. The Aegis then fired a barrage of 75mm rounds from his head mounted CIWS , downing the missiles before turning toward the fleeing truck, and taking it out.

"You need to get out of here now, Athrun!" Miguel said in a warning tone, "You can't stay in this place forever!"

Athrun turned back toward the Strike as an image of an younger Kira flashed in his mind, before he decided he best leave and launched the Aegis up, and left the Colony.

Kira watched as the Aegis took off, only for warning alarms to go off as the GiNN attacked once more, as Murrue fired the Strike's 75mm Head Vulcans, however the rounds went way off course as the GiNN dodged them without even trying.

Kira gasped at seeing the bullets miss their target.

_'The weapons aren't even calibrated right?_' He thought.

"Superior armor alone isn't going to-" Miguel began to shout out, before suddenly another explosion from Morgenroete caught his attention, forcing him to stop his attack, as both the GiNN and Strike turned to face the Hangars "What?"

_**BGM: 'Six TImes the Passion of ordinary Flamenco' GBFT OST**_

From the flames and smoke of the wreckage, a single Mobile Suit arm latched onto the edge of the building, and a single Mobile Suit pulled itself out of the hangar, its already black and red armor causing the flames to reflect around it, combined with the smoke and its already menacing appearance made it look as if it was arising from hell itself, and its single Mono-eye - unlike the more human-like dualeyes the other G-Weapons had - scanned the area glowing red, as if it were piercing into their souls.

Miguel eye's widened as he saw the machine as it moved away from the building.

"W-What!?" he shouted, "_Another_ one!?"

In the Strike, Murrue and Kira were surprised by the appearance of the new arrival, as it jumped into the air with the help of it's thrusters and landing between the G-Weapon and the GiNN. The Machine then turned, facing the GiNN down, and it was then both Murrue, Kira and Miguel all saw the two engravings on its two shoulder shields. On the left shoulder shield was the numbers '666th', while on the right shield was an image of what looked like a GiNN holding a katana sword, only its thrusters were replaced by demon-like wings.

Miguel instantly recognized the insignia, and the number on the machine and his eyes widened in horror.

"N-No...it can't be..." he said, barely above a whisper, until a voice was heard on his comm set.

"_Miguel - I know that's you in there_." The voice said. "_Fall back now - don't make me fight you buddy_."

_'That… that's impossible..._' Miguel thought, "J-Jaden? Wha… what the hell man?" He shouted, "What the hell are you doing here? Your suppose to be _DEAD_!"

Jaden chuckled rather bitterly "_I know its cliche, but reports of my death have been _greatly_ exaggerated_." He said.

Miguel could only blink before he noticed the Strike again.

"Get outta my way Jaden!" Miguel warned, "I need to deal with that Earth Forces machine."

With that he attempted to fire his machine gun before Jaden's MS grabbed his GiNN's hand holding the rifle.

"_Don't Miguel! There's a civvie student in there, a fellow Coordinator_," the ZAFT Ace heard.

Miguel blinked in surprise "What?!" He shouted, "What are you talking about?"

"_A friend of mine here... name's Kira Yamato_." Jaden said. "_He's a Coordinator. He's not with the Earth Forces - he's only inside that thing for his own protection. As for me…_ " He sighed "_Let me make _one_ thing clear Miguel - I have _not_ joined the Earth Forces. I am simply fighting to defend this colony right now_."

Miguel glanced back at the Strike, then back at Jaden's mobile suit. "Jaden, what the hell is going on here?" He hissed, "You were placed as KIA! The whole Hades Division thinks you're dead!"

Jaden sighed "_Miguel… its complicated_." He said, as his machine's monoeye glanced back at the Strike "_I'll explain… later. Right now, fall back. Tell them you were outgunned. Next time we see each other, use the Hades Private comm. I can't risk anyone else listening in… and no matter what Miguel - _DON'T_ trust Rau!"_

Now Miguel was really confused, but since this was Jaden talking to him, he knew whatever Jaden said was the truth.

"Alright, but should I tell Commander Waltfeld, or Shiho?" Miguel asked, "They were hit pretty hard after..."

"_Just… keep this between us for now_." Jaden said, "_I'll explain later - but get out of here, _NOW!"

Miguel sighed, "Alright… but you better have one hell of a good explanation for this!" He shouted, before his GiNN took off into the skies, heading out of the colony.

Jaden leaned back into his seat giving a sigh of relief that Miguel left.

"Man, that was close," he said before turning his MS around. "Kira? You there?"

It was a moment before a response was heard.

"_Uh, yeah, I'm here_," came the young Coordinator's voice, "_Jaden… What just happened? Me and the woman with me... we heard everything you just said_."

Jaden sighed "Head over to the Park Kira… I'll explain there once we're both out of our machines." He said. "Its… a long story..."

The two machines then began their walk toward the park, unaware they were being watched.

"Geezus! Now I've seen everything!" said one of the Stal Commandos as they watched the two Mobile suits leave.

"Yeah. And I get the feeling it's going to get more interesting." said Hans as he took his eyes off the two mobile suits and looked around until he saw an undamaged and operational truck trailer. "Come on, let's get back to the fleet, they'll wanna know about this."

The other three commandos nodded as they took off for the truck trailer.

* * *

_**Meanwhile - Elsewhere in the colony**_

* * *

"Come on, what's taking her so long...?" Nicol Amalfi asked nervously, as he sat in the cockpit of the GAT-X207 Blitz, one of the three machines they had successfully hijacked from the EA. Yzak and Dearka had already departed with the two machines they had captured, however Nicole had offered to stay back, and wait for Amy to arrive so she could secure the fourth unit. The Blitz still had a fully charged battery, and with most of the EA forces already destroyed there was little to no risk of staying behind just a little longer.

"_Nicol, you there!?"_ came the voice he waited on edge to hear, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Amy! Thank goodness you made it!" he said happily.

"_Sorry I took so long Nicol_," Amy apologized, "_Just discovered something really big on my recon op of the Stal Team here in the colony_."

Nicole blinked "What?" He asked, "What did you find?"

"_It looks like Stal had been shadowing the EA and Morgenroete's Mobile Suit Project_." She said. "_They had two prototypes built here… but that's not all. The Orb Union had constructed six of its own prototypes!"_

Nicol's eyes widened at that, "Oh man, I bet nobody saw that coming," he said, as he heard Amy sigh.

"_You're right about that_," she said as he watched her enter the last G-Weapon's trailer, while her team went back toward the shaft to get out. _"But for right now, let's concentrate on getting back to the ship_,"

Nicol nodded at that, "Right, let's get going!" he said as he watched the fourth machine rise up, then the two G-Weapons used their thrusters to launch into the air and proceeded to leave the Colony. Meanwhile, Amy's head was running a mile a minute on what she didn't tell Nicol, and that was the Mobile suit that she and her team found out, the one that reminded her of her presumed dead brother's unit.

'_Onii-san...is it really you_?' she thought to herself before shaking her head and continuing, along with Nicol, back to the ZAFT Task Force outside.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_...

* * *

The Patriot Kai weaved and turned as it continued on it's way towards it's objective, with Kasumi at the helm. Moving quickly since she was on a timetable, and knowing the great importance the M.S. she was after was to the Takeo Foundation.

"Gotta get there. Gotta get there. Gotta get there," she repeated to herself in a mantra, hoping it would help.

Her Commlink activated as she hit the receiver "Kasumi Here." She said.

"_Good to see you're inside_." The voice of the agent said, "_I'm sending the coordinates to the Katana's location. Be quick about it though, I'm not sure if there are any extra ZAFT or Stal commando's in the colony."_

"I'm en-route now." Kasumi said as her Patriot Kai banked towards the direction. "You just make sure its ready for me when I get there."

"_Lady Mina prepared things ahead of time, incase something like this happens,"_ the agent said, "_The OS is a little bit incomplete, but it should be enough for you pilot it out of the colony, without you stumbling around like a drunk idiot of course. But, if I may ask, what about your Patriot_?"

"Easy - I'm carrying it back to my ship with the Katana." Kasumi said with a smirk, "I ain't leaving my baby behind afterall - I'm not even sure if I'm gonna be the Katana's official pilot after this, I don't want to be without an MS if that's the case."

"_Okay, if that's your plan_," the agent said, "_Before I forget, I downloaded a copy of the schematics of the other G-Weapons on the O.S. I think those will be useful to the Foundation in making more upgrades to the MS compliment_."

"Thanks - almost at the hangar." She said, "No one tempt Murphy's Law here..."

* * *

Heliopolis Park

* * *

The Strike and the Hellblade X had finally arrived at the park, while Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey, and Miriallia had also arrived and looked at the two mobile suits in awe.

"Whoa man, those Mobile Suits look awesome!" Tolle said, as the two M.S. stopped. Sai casted Tolle a deadpanned expression.

"The colony has just been attacked and you're commenting on how awesome these two MS are?" he said, while Tolle just made the perfect imitation of a fish as he tried to think of a comeback, but couldn't.

The two Mobile Suits knelt down, as the Strike's armor changed colors back to its grey inactive state, however the Hellblade X did not change colors, remaining black and red. A few moments later, the hatch of the Strike opened, and much too the surprise of the others, Kira emerged from inside along with a woman wearing an orange Morgenroete jumpsuit.

"Kira!?" Sai said as he and the others ran toward him and the woman.

"Whoa, Kira! What were you doing in that Mobile Suit?" Tolle said excitedly while the said teen scratched behind his head nervously.

"Well...it's a long story.." he said, before the cockpit on the second machine opened, and once again, everyone of the teens' eyes, except for Kira, widened, as they saw Jaden on the descent cable. He was now wearing a full ZAFT Normal Suit, colored black with a red trimming, bearing similar markings to that of the Mobile Suit he was coming out from.

The moment he touched the ground, the woman in the Morgenroete uniform reached for her gun, but Jaden was faster as he immediately drew out his own sidearm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you… Lieutenant." He said, "Drop your clips, and toss your gun away now before you hurt yourself." He then smirked slightly "You know you can shoot your eye out with that thing."

The woman growled a bit before she did what said, and emptied her gun before tossing it away.

"Good girl," he said before looking at the group, and especially on Mir.

"Mir, I understand you got some Medical training, right?" he asked, and Mir didn't say anything but nodded her head. "I've got a wounded and unconscious ZAFT Commando inside the Hellblade, shot in the head but still alive - I patched him up as good as I can, but I could use your help making sure he's alright."

"R-Right," Mir said, as Jaden picked up the woman's gun and ammo before briefly returning up into the cockpit, before bringing down another man in a red ZAFT normal suit, and Mir helped carry him over to the Gazebo table.

"Jaden, what the hell is going on!" Tolle shouted, "What's with the Mobile Suits, and why are you in a ZAFT uniform."

"Because he is ZAFT..." The woman said with narrowed eyes, "He's their top ace… Jaden Takeo, the Devil of Jachin Due."

The group of teens, including Kira all gaped in shock at that info and looked toward Jaden who groaned in frustration.

"Way to put me in the spotlight, Lieutenant Ramius." he said, as he and Mir continued toward the Gazebo, the wounded ZAFT pilot in tow.

"Whoa, our classmate is a ZAFT Top Ace in disguise?" Tolle said, before a grin broke out, "That's awesome!"

"You really need to refocus your priorities, Tolle..." Sai muttered while Jaden chuckled a bit.

"Well technically, I work for Morningstar, though officially I'm… or at least was with ZAFT." He said.

"Was?" Kira asked, "What do you mean?"

Jaden sighed as he sat down in a chair, while Mir did a quick check up on the Commando. "As far as almost anyone else is concerned, I've been MIA, presumed KIA, after the Battle of Endymion… where a large portion of my team was killed during the fucking Cyclops System activation..." He growled slightly at the mentioning of the system before he continued. "I've been laying low since… I've been helping Morgenroete in the development of their own Mobile Suits, so they could better prepare themselves for whenever the E.A - or even ZAFT - decided to attack."

He then pointed at the woman "Then the EA showed up, and offered to help." He said, "The Sahaku Family agreed to work with Actaeon Industries in a joint venture to produce Prototype MS for both Orb and the EA. The EA supplied the resources, while Orb supplied the technical know-how."

The group all turned to the Lieutenant who sighed, knowing that the cat was out of the bag.

"It is true, the Alliance approached Orb for help, and it was the Sahaku family who offered assistance. Of course we kept it secret to avoid any political backlash on Orb." she said, and Jaden rolled his eyes at that.

"Well apparently your security sucked," He said, drawing a glare from the woman, "You had spies from both ZAFT and the Stal Coalition within the project, and the Sahaku family screwed you over with Morningstar. It's really hard to miss nearly a dozen different Mobile Suits being built here - now the cat's out of the bag… and I'd hate to be the guy who tells Uzumi Nara Athha ZAFT just attacked one of their colonies. "

The students all gulped at that, knowing their leader's reputation as the Lion of Orb, was nothing to laugh at.

"So, what happens now?" Mir asked while Jaden sighed a bit.

"Right now, I gotta get you all to safety." He said, "Shelters are all sealed by now, and ZAFT will undoubtedly be back soon for the Strike… and me probably." He then groaned a bit "Right now… the safest place here is probably the _Archangel_ \- the EA battleship they were building in the colony with the G-Weapons."

The students, and the EA Lieutenant, again gaped at this.

"The EA has been building a Battleship here as well!?" Sai asked for the rest of the students.

"Just what else do you know?" said Murrue, but probably knew the answer.

"Eh, most of the specs for your new fancy ships, the tech behind most of your G-Weapons… the works." Jaden sad, "When I said your security sucks, it sucks badly."

Murrue could only sigh irritably, "I really need to talk to Admiral Halberton about this..." she said.

"Feel free, I got what I needed." Jaden said, surprising Murrue. "I'm not with ZAFT… at least not now. My only goal now is to protect this colony, Kira and the others. Once Rau and his lackey's leave, you can take that big old battleship of yours and GTFO."

"For now though… we need to get ready." Jaden said, "Sai, Tolle, I need you two to head back into Morgenroete's supply area. There should be large trailers in there with numbers on them. If you can find one, drive it back here - it has weapons and energy for the Strike, which we are gonna need."

The two nodded, after a few seconds of being surprised, and headed off back to the said location. Jordan then turned to Miriallia.

"Mir, I want you to do what you can for our...KO'd friend here. I know he's with ZAFT but he's still human. Can you do that?" he asked the copper haired girl who nodded a bit.

Jaden then looked at his fellow Coordinator "Kira, make any final adjustments to the Strike's O.S that you need to," He said, "ZAFT will be back at any moment, and I could use a little help taking them out. Make no mistake, they will be gunning for the Strike weather you're in it or not."

Kira paled slightly at the thought of it, but nodded nonetheless and proceeded to head back into the Strike. Murrue however, went on guard at that..

"Hold on! I can't let a civilian pilot a-" she began to say, before Jaden stopped with a raised hand.

"He's a coordinator, Lieutenant." He said, "And he pretty much invented the OS to that damn thing to begin with."

"Wait, what?!" Both Murrue and Kira said in shock, and Jaden sighed.

"Yeah, the project Kato's been working us ragged with?" He said, "He was working with the EA trying to develop a Natural-Friendly Operating System for the EA - and since you and I are the best programmers here, he's been having us try to make them… of course, if he had actually told you what we were working on, we'd of had this whole thing done within a week ago."

Kira was absolutely speechless at that, their professor had them building a OS so that a Natural could pilot a MS.

"But, the OS in the Strike was not even finished," Murrue stated, clearly surprised, "It was still a trial version."

"Yeah, because we weren't finished with it." Jaden said, "The OS' in the G-Weapons now are total shit, but Kira should be able to reprogram its calibrations up to spec now that he actually knows what he's making."

Kira could only gape as he turned to look at the massive war machine. A feeling of dread filled up in him, as he realized he had been helping the EA with their MS program, without even knowing it.

"I know you don't like it Kira," Jaden said, "But right now, we need to focus on protecting the colony - nothing more, nothing less. Neither of us are working for the EA, we are both doing this to protect Heliopolis. Don't worry about anything else."

Kira didn't say anything, but only nodded as he boarded the G-Weapon. Murrue looked at the young Coordinator, and clearly saw that Kira was hesitant in boarding the Strike again.

"Kira's a pacifist by nature," said Jaden answering the EA officers unspoken question. "He doesn't want to fight, and would rather prefer this war never happened… but even he has to realize ZAFT won't hold back punches..." he then let out a growl. "Especially with Le Creuset in command..."

Murrue looked at him in shock as her eyes widened in alarm.

"Le Creuset? The White Duelist? One of ZAFT's best MS Team commanders?" the Lieutenant said in worry. And became more surprised by the growing hate in Jaden's eyes.

"Yeah… that fucker." He said, "This is his style of combat… if he could, he'd try to get the whole colony destroyed just to make sure your G-Weapons and the _Archangel_ get destroyed with it… and I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen."

"You have history with him?" Murrue asked, while Jaden sighed.

"You can say that," he said, "He got a large number of my team wiped out...at Endymion. His faulty intel got a lot of my men, and a lot more good men from ZAFT killed… and I doubt it was an accident. I gamble he knew the intel was wrong… but he had us go in anyways - and I'm going to make him pay someday."

Murrue could only blink at that, but kept quiet for now.

* * *

_**With the Stal Fleet.**_

_**SCN **_**Resilient**

* * *

"Admiral sir," said an female ensign, as Samuel turned to her.

"Yes?" he said.

"We've just received word from Captain Woods, sir. The team has reached an airlock, and are on their way to the _Gyrfalcon_," the ensign reported, "Also, our G-Weapons have been secured. But we still have four men unaccounted for."

Samuel rose an eyebrow at that "Do we know why?" He asked.

"Captain Woods says he sent them to look into a possible extra machine - one that apparently was built without Morgenroete or the EA's knowledge." The Ensign said.

The Admiral cupped his chin in thought at that, wondering just what Orb, more specifically, the Sahakus, were up to.

"Is Mckenna done in rescuing any survivors of the Heliopolis Militia?" he asked and the ensign nodded, before Samuel sighed a bit."Then we have no other reason to be here. We're going home after we recover Woods and the trailers. However, have the _Ledo_, and the _Mainz_ remain here incase our men comeback."

"Yes sir." The Ensign said, as she left to send out the orders to the rest of the fleet, leaving the Admiral to look at the colony outside.

_'If only Patrick Zala wasn't so extreme when it came to Naturals, the independence and safety of the colonies would be assured_,' he thought, _'And as the only moderate space faction, it's our job to make sure the damage is minimal.'_

* * *

_**With the ZAFT Fleet**_

* * *

"I see...," said Rau, as he heard what Miguel told him, "So the Earth Forces have been building more prototypes than the intelligence has provided."

Miguel nodded as the video image showed the Strike along with the Hellblade-X. With them were Captain Ades, along with Athrun, Amy, and two other greencoat pilots. He followed Jaden's advice and decided NOT to tell Rau about the pilot of the Hellblade-X. But he felt he didn't need to, since Rau could probably recognize it.

"Yes sir." He said, "It seems though the EA only possesses two of the machines."

Rau hummed in thought as he examined the two machines, more specifically, the Hellblade-X.

"That machine bears a resemblance to the Demon of Endymion's X unit, does it not?" he said, and Miguel nodded stiffly.

"Yes sir, I was under the same impression," the Magic Bullet of Dusk said, and Rau's eyes narrowed.

"Then I might as well go out and see for myself," he said as he headed for the door, causing Miguel's along with Ades', and the other pilots' eyes to widen.

"S-Sir?" said Ades in concern as he saw the Elite ZAFT begin to leave the bridge.

"Tell the other ships to remain in a holding pattern until I return," Rau ordered. "It's been awhile since I've stretched my CGUE legs anyway."

"Sir... Please allow me to go with you." Miguel said.

Rau stopped at the door, before turning to Miguel.

"That won't be necessary Miguel," he said, "You and the others have already completed your parts of the mission. Now it is time for my share,"

With that he left the bridge, leaving a bridge full of stumped and confused pilots, a ship captain, and other crewmen.

Amy's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at the now still image of the upgraded X.

_'I need to find out it's you, Nii-san_.' she thought _'Even if I get into big trouble, it would put my mind to rest at least_.'

She was not the only person having similar thoughts as Athrun was thinking about what he saw back at the factory.

_'Kira, was that really you?'_

* * *

_**Meanwhile - Inside the Colony**_

* * *

Eventually, Sai and Tolle arrived with a large trailer truck with 03 painted on the side. When it opened, it revealed a rather… large weapon inside.

Jaden sighed as he looked at the contents "Are you sure this was the only one you found?" He asked the two.

"Yeah, that's the only one inside." Sai said, "What's wrong with it?"

Jaden looked up at Kira who positioned the Strike next to the trailer. "Kira! When you mount this thing, be VERY careful, and whatever you do; DON'T fire the main gun! The Agni Cannon of the Launcher Striker could blast a hole in the side of the colony big enough to fit a ship through it!"

Kira, and the other two male students all paled at that, while the former gulped nervously while nodding his head.

"D-Don't worry," he said, "Now that you've warned me... I won't,"

Jaden smiled a bit as he nodded, "Good boy...," he said, and turned back to Miriallia who was still looking over the Red Coat, "How's our patient, Mir?"

Mir looked up at Jaden, "He's still breathing, and the bleeding on his wounds stopped. That's a good sign, at least. Still out cold, though."

Jaden nodded "Keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn't get any worse." he said, before glancing back at the Strike "Any luck with the Comm's Kira?"

"Nothing but static!" Kira said, "You sure they're still there?"

"The Archangel was built to take on ungodly punishment from ZAFT Warships - a few bombs would probably barely even scratch it." Jaden said.

"Is it really that strong?" Sai asked in bewilderment, while Jaden gave a knowing smirk.

"I saw the blueprints myself, so, yeah," he said, "It has laminated lunar titanium armor,"

The others all gaped at that info.

"Lunar Titanium?!" exclaimed Tolle, "I thought that stuff was available only to Stal."

"Officially yes, though the Sahaku family and Stal have been making some under the table deals for the G-Project." Jaden said, "Orb's new Izumo-class Battleships are the direct result of those deals - its why the Archangel was largely based off of the Izumo's designs."

The others were flabbergasted by that, but didn't say anything.

"Alright, that's enough chit-chat," Jaden said, "Kira, keep trying to raise the Archangel. You two go back to Morgenroete and see what else you can find... if there is anything left."

He turned to Kuzzey who looked unsure what to do.

"As for you Kuzzey," he said, making the scared teen turn toward him, "I need you to stay here with Mir, and keep an eye on our friend. Help her when he needs it, okay?"

Kuzzey nodded "R-right," he said, as he moved to help Mir with the ZAFT commando.

As Kira began to attach the Launcher pack, Jaden felt a familiar tingle in the back of his head, causing his head to dart upwards. _'Wait… that feeling again..._' he thought before he growled, "Rau! Kira, get that pack on NOW!" He made a dash for the Hellblade-X, leaving the others confused before there was a large explosion from above, causing the others to look up in surprise as a CGUE and a Moebius Zero appeared from out of the smoke.

Murrue's eyes widened as she turned to Kira in the Strike.

"Hurry! Mount the pack before it's too late!" she shouted, and Kira immediately acted and went back into the Strike and proceeded to mount the Striker Pack.

In the CGUE, Rau was currently fighting his rival in the Zero, as he just destroyed all of the said MA's gunbarrels, and the only weapon it had left was it's linear gun. However he glanced out of the camera, as he noticed the lone G-weapon crouched on the ground. _'One of the Prototypes...'_ he thought, _'It seems to be inactive. But where is-'_

"_RAU_!" A voice shouted across the Comm, as Rau looked up as the second Prototype barreled down towards him, beam sabers active and charging - forcing Rau to break off his attack on the Strike and Moebius Zero or get sliced. "_You've got some FUCKING NERVE to be here!"_

As Rau heard the voice, his eyes widened slightly, before a small smirk formed on his face. He activated his comm so that the pilot of the Second Prototype could hear.

"So it is you...," the masked ZAFT commander drawled, "...Jaden Takeo. I see you still have problems with that temper of yours."

"_My temper should be the LAST thing you should be worried about_!" Jaden snarled as the Hellblade-X chased after the CGUE, "_I'm gonna rip you out of that goddamned cockpit, and I'm gonna rip you to bits PIECE BY PIECE!"_

Rau's smirk only grew, "That would be painful, if you can catch me!" he mocked as the CGUE snapped around and fired it's 76mm rifle. However the bullets from the MS scaled weapon just bounced off the armor of the Hellblade-X.

"_You fucking asked for it then_!" Jaden shouted, as the Hellblade-X lashed its arm out, as a wire-like cable shot out as it grappled to the left leg of Rau's CGUE. "_GET OVER HERE!"_

With a hard yank, he pulled the CGUE back to him. Rau, seeing the danger, drew his mobile suit's sword, and prepared to fight in close quarters. Of course, Jaden was prepared as well, as he drew one of the H-X's beam swords as their blades collided. "_I'm gonna have to stop at the patent office, cause I'm about to invent a WHOLE NEW KIND OF PAIN FOR YOU CREUSET!"_

"Oh, you really intend to deal that much pain to me?" Rau mocked again as he pushed away, "Did the deaths of all the teammates you lost at Endymion really made you hate me that much?"

"_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK, YOU MASKED PRICK!?"_ Jaden shouted again as he charged and slashed his sword at the CGUE, effectively swiping the sword out of Rau's hand. The ZAFT commander then tried to lift the arm with the gatling shield, but Jaden immediately brought the blade down and sliced the CGUE's arm off.

"Damn..." Rau cursed, his eyes narrowed slightly, as his mobile suit's arm, crashed to the ground miraculously not exploding.

In the Hellblade-X, Jaden was grinning maliciously seeing he now had the White Duelist where he want him.

"Now I got ya!" he said and prepared to attack again, only for an explosion to stop him and cause him to look, and spotted the form of the Archangel coming out of the smoke where it's drydock use to be.

Rau used this as his chance to bolt from the area, seeing the situation was now against him.

"The Archangel- HEY!" Jaden shouted, "Get your ass back here you white masked freak! I ain't done with you yet!"

"_I'm afraid I don't have any more time to play with you now, Takeo,_" Rau said as he went back into the shaft, "_Though know that I'll be back_,"

Jaden was tempted to go after him, but he knew he couldn't just leave the others stranded in the colony like this. He growled in fury as he swung his fist against the right monitor.

"I'll be fucking waiting for you then, you bastard." He growled. "Just you wait..."

He then sighed as he leaned back into his seat. "Next time..." he muttered, before he hit the comm back to the Strike. "Kira, get the others together - and contact the _Archangel_ \- tell them we're coming onboard."

With that said, Jaden turned his suit around and went back to the others.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

**_On the Bridge of the SCN _Mainz**

* * *

_"I can't endanger the rest of the fleet. Not when we've just accomplished our mission."_ said Samuel as he sighed a bit on the monitor, "_However, we're still four men short, and even though their locator beacons and heart rate readers are still active, we cannot risk the safety of the mission. That is why I'm leaving your ship and the _Ledo_ here to pick them up. Once you have them, or worse, they have been killed, get away from Heliopolis Airspace as quick as you can. Understood_?"

The individual in the Captain's chair, a 34 year old woman of Japanese descent with onyx black mid back length hair, and dark indigo eyes, nodded in confirmation.

"Yes Admiral, I understand perfectly," the woman said, and the Admiral nodded.

"_Good, take care Captain Oshiro. Good luck_," with that the monitor went off, and Captain Mikoto Oshiro, sighed.

"West, have all pilots and mobile suits on standby alert," she said, as her XO, a slightly younger male with auburn hair, and hazel eyes nodded, before speaking.

"And what about Ensign Miller?" he said, and Mikoto sighed.

"Unfortunately since her suit is still having problems. We can't send her out if we're attacked," she said, "However, have her be ready just in case,"

* * *

_**In the MS Hangar of the **_**Mainz**

* * *

"Dammit! Why, of all times, did this have to happen?" Ensign Jessica Miller muttered as she watched the techies trying to fix a bug in her machine's systems. "I just wish they'd made it more effective for me…"

Jessica Miller wasn't the average pilot, that was for sure. A Natural in her mid twenties, she had short messy brown hair with green sideburns and brown eyes, her hair kept in check with a bandana that was a bit torn at the ends. She stood at five foot eleven and was very well built for a female, but not too much. She was currently leaning against a crate, observing the work on her Reiterei.

Unlike the other machines, this one was modified to account for her rapid-strike fighting style, with two beam rifles and a machine gun for heavier firepower, with additional thrusters on the back for added speed. Her unit lacked a shield, but that was fine with her; she preferred speed and agility with heavy hitting over defense at times. It was what had earned her the reputation she had acquired at Junius Seven as a strategist to not be messed with, especially when mixed with her fighting style.

And in addition, it was painted in naval camo colors reminiscent of the old United States Navy, a mark of her drive to have the world get some sense knocked back into it. Even though she was a Natural born and raised in the Atlantic Federation, Jessica had a belief that all humans were equal, a very forbidden thought in her old country. After a failed attempt at 'reeducation' she was forced to leave the AF and take up residence with her family in the Stal Coalition when she was fifteen years old.

Now as a Mobile Suit pilot for the Coalition, she was ready to take the fight to the hidden shadows of the government of the AF, no matter how long it took. And she knew it, too. She turned back to the techie as he approached her.

"Ma'am, we've got the bug worked out," he said.

"Good. The sooner I get a better machine, I'll be happier," she said as she stood up. "Thanks though."

The Tech nodded, "It's no problem," he said, "however we're still just on standby at the moment, if anything bad happens, like ZAFT deploying D-Weaponry or something like that, then we'll be worried."

Jessica turned back and walked over to her machine, mounting the cable and riding it up to the cockpit. She got in and began to work on the specs, checking the thrusters and all the equipment in case she needed to launch. Everything was just as it should be, but she noticed that the right arm was off a bit and she adjusted the specs for that. She nodded and closed out, folding her arms and looking at the pictures taped to her console. They were all of her Coordinator friends who were killed during the war, and she felt a flame of hatred flicker into existence as she recalled the joy on the AF soldiers' faces. The faces of monsters, not human beings.

It made her sick to her stomach. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. "If there is some way to remove the AF from power… Then I will find it!" she muttered.

She had no idea how right she was.

* * *

_**Patriot-112: And the second chapter is COMPLETE!**_

_**117Jorn: A little less than the first chapter, but...oh well!**_

_**Titanic X: And I'm in as well! :D So get ready for some action, peeps! :D**_

_**Patriot-112: And as we finish this up, take a look at the new Specs we set up.**_

_**Titanic X: So for now, get ready for some action next chappie! :D**_

* * *

**_Alamo_-class**

**Type**: Destroyer

**Ships of the Line**: _"Alamo", "San Jacinto", "Gonzales", "Concepcion", "Brazos", "Galveston", "Campeche", "Salado", "Houston", "Bowie", "Crockett", "Travis", "Austin", "San Antonio", "Galveston", (**AN: If any of you guys have any more names ideas for this class, please don't be afraid to submit**.)_

**Manufacturer**: Rotkehlchen Engineering Industries

**Operator**: Stal Coalition Navy

**First Deployment**: C.E. 69

**Dimensions**: Overall length, 160 meters

**Wingspan**: Unknown

**Weight**: Unknown

**Propulsion**: Unknown

**Special Features**: Sensors, range unknown.

**Armament**: 2-Barrel High energy cannon x 4; Missile Launcher x 6; Dual CIWS turret x 12

**M.S. Catapults**: 2

**M.S. Compliment**: REMS-101A Reiterei x 4

**History**: A small escort ship built as a patrol vessel, the _Alamo_-class was picked as a counter against the Earth Sponsor Nation's Drake-class. Unlike the Drake it was more heavily armed with four dual high energy beam cannon turrets, and has a compliment for 4 mobile suits. Although it was more stronger than the Drake-class, it shared some of it's weaknesses as well. However, the _Alamo_-class' casualty rate was at least 35 percent lower than the Drake's.

A large number of these ships, like the SCN _Brazos_, were also modified to be used to insert Special Forces Commandos deep inside enemy territory. The Alamo also featured two MS catapults in order to launch it's Mobile Suit compliment faster into battle.

**Appearance**: Looks like the _Musaka_-class, **Colors**: Dark grey with olive trim.

* * *

**ST-00****-class** (MST version &amp; CST version)

**Type**: Freighter

**Ships of the Line**: "MST-001 _Gresham_", "MST-002 _Gisze_", "MST-003 _Goto_", "MST-004 _Saionji_", "MST-005 _Bunzaemon_", "MST-006 _Berenberg_", "MST-0012 _Landauer_", "CST-003 _Cardinal_", "CST-0011 _Spoonbill_", "CST-0023 _Bittern_", "CST-0031 _Lapwing_", "CST-0035 _Shearwater_", "CST-0080 _Wren_"

**Manufacturer**: Rotkehlchen Engineering Industries

**Operator**: Stal Coalition; ZAFT

**First Deployment**: C.E. 65

**Dimensions**: Overall length, 112 meters

**Wingspan**: Unknown

**Weight**: Unknown

**Propulsion**: Unknown

**Special Features**: Sensors, range unknown

**Armament**: [MST Version]: 5-inch high energy beam cannon x 4; CIWS x 8 [CST Version]: None

**M.S. Compliment**: [MST Version]: REMS-101A Reiterei x 4 [CST Version]: REWP-003 Loon Worker Pod x 6

**History**: Built by Rotkehlchen Engineering as a space transport, with the designation ST-00, a number of these ships were secretly modified as armed freighters by the Stal Coalition and were used in the Three Month Revolution. After the conflict, two new versions of the ST-00-class began to be produced, the CST-00 (Civilian Supply Transport) and the MST-00 (Military Supply Transport).

The MST version was armed with four 5-inch High energy beam cannons, and eight CIWS turrets for Anti-M.S. combat, and is able to carry four REMS-101A Reiterei Mobile Suits. The CST version is unarmed, and it's only protection are six REWP-M03 Loon Worker Pods, which are easy prey for military mobile weapons like TS-MA2 Moebius Mobile Armors and ZGMF-1017 GiNN Mobile Suits, however the CST version can be easily converted to military standards.

In C.E. 70, ZAFT acquired some CST-00-class ships, and after some reverse engineering and modification, made their own military version, known as the ZMT-120-class. This ZAFT version has a slightly longer and slimmer profile, but was well armed and able to carry at least five mobile suits.

**Appearance**: _Garencieres_ from Gundam Unicorn. **Colors**, MST: Grey with Olive trim, CST: Light grey with yellow trim.

* * *

_**Patriot-112: And until next time my friends...farewell for now! P.S. Check out the Timeline for this fic on my Deviantart channel. Later!**_


End file.
